


Влюбленный в смерть

by GrittyWesterns, Stochastic



Category: Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007), Historical RPF, The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford - Ron Hansen
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyWesterns/pseuds/GrittyWesterns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Индейские шаманы верят, что человек научившийся управлять своими снами, способен изменить реальность. Джесси Джеймс знает много кровожадных индейских традиций. Когда он начинает рассказывать о них членам своей банды, Бобу Форду ничего не остается, как довериться своим снам.<br/>Написано для WTF Gritty Westerns 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Влюбленный в смерть

Боб рассматривал свое отражение на стекле — бледное пятно на фоне серо-желтой осени. Из окна поезда все города, леса, поля и реки выглядели одинаково. Боб привык к мелькающим картинкам и забыл, как выглядят вблизи листва, горы и озерные кувшинки.

 

Женщина в грязном чепчике что-то сказала мужчине с закрученными усами. Их сын надкусил яблоко и показал Бобу язык. Розовый как у котенка. Розовый, как платок на шее толстой китаянки, что сидела в конце вагона. Рядом с ней — человек в черном костюме. Он наблюдал за Бобом, склонив голову на бок, как деревенский ветеринар, собирающийся кастрировать собаку. От этого взгляда Боб почувствовал неловкость, и у него вспотели ладони. До незнакомца было сорок футов, но Бобу казалось, что тот вот-вот протянет руку и схватит его за шею.

 

***

 

— Просыпайся, Боб, — Чарли похлопал его по щеке. — Пора. Скоро четыре.

 

Темнота давила на веки. От лесных запахов щекотало в носу. Около дуба чертыхался, мочась на кучу сухих листьев, Вуд. Дик Лиддл и Эд Миллер затаптывали костер.

 

Джесси достал из кармана белые тряпки. Одну из них он перекинул Чарли, вторую — Дику. Вуд и Эд свои не поймали — пришлось наклоняться, поднимать с земли. Штаны Эда сползли, Боб увидел полоску белого нижнего белья.

 

Джесси напялил маску Ку-Клукс-Клана задом наперед — прорези оказались на затылке, из дыр для глаз, как перья, торчали темные волосы — и закрутился по поляне.

 

— Знаете, почему палач надевает висельнику мешок на голову? — Джесси растягивал слова, повышал и понижал голос, подражая интонациям проповедника. — Он делает это из сострадания. Из милосердия к зрителям. Людям, видите ли, не приятно смотреть, как в петле, истекая мочой и дерьмом, задыхается один из них. Но достаточно надеть приговоренному мешок на голову, они сразу забывают о том, что перед ними человек, и начинают получать удовольствие.

 

Джесси коснулся своего паха.

 

Боб встряхнул одеяло, на котором спал, свернул его и перевязал веревкой. Верхушки деревьев заскрипели от ветра, сухая ветка упала Бобу на лоб.

 

Трижды проухала сова. Джесси поднес руки к лицу и заголосил выпью.

 

— Идем, — приказал он.

 

Они двигались по узкой тропе среди кустов ежевики. Чарли шел впереди Боба, срывал ягоды и дергал ветки. Когда он отпускал их, колючки цепляли штаны Боба и царапали кожу.

 

Через сто шагов Джесси вывел их к каменистой насыпи. Лес здесь редел. В ложе из камней блестели рельсы. На них лежали срубленные вчера осины. Неподалеку на пне сидел Фрэнк.

 

— Вуд и Чарли пойдут с Джесси в кабину машиниста, — Фрэнк потер больные колени. — Дик и Эд — со мной через заднюю дверь почтового вагона. Боб, останешься на склоне и будешь смотреть по сторонам. Если увидишь, что кто-то приближается к поезду, стреляешь в воздух три раза. Увидишь, лезет кто из окна на крышу — два выстрела, лезет из окна и в лес убегает — один. Вся ясно?

 

Боб кивнул. Прислонившись к дереву, он снял винтовку с плеча, поставил ее на землю и обвил пальцами холодный ствол.

 

Белый бесформенный колпак на голове Чарли напоминал наволочку для подушки. Судя по тому, как часто Дик вертел головой и поправлял свой мешок, видно через узкие прорези было хреново. Джесси не стал возиться с чертовой маской, закрыл нижнюю часть лица шейным платком. Так погонщики скота защищают лица от ветра и пыли. Еще они носят длинные плащи, чтобы уберечь одежду от пятен коровьего дерьма. Такие же плащи сегодня надели Фрэнк, Джесси, Эд и Вуд, опасаясь испачкаться кровью и порохом. Фрэнк в плаще скотоводов походил на циркового силача с крепкими бицепсами. На Джесси плащ сидел слишком свободно, отчего его шея над грубым воротником выглядела непривычно тонкой и беззащитной.

 

Боб моргнул. Лес вспыхнул светом. Мох на стволах деревьев превратился в снег. Загремел приближающийся поезд. В этом шуме чудился топот лошадей и визг свиней.

 

На короткий миг свет фонаря ослепил Боба. Когда он открыл глаза, свет превратил людей на рельсах в призраки. Поезд начал тормозить, от лязга железа у Боба свело зубы.

 

Непонятно зачем Чарли выстрелил в воздух. Клубы пара окутали его, Вуда и Джесси. Джесси запрыгнул на подножку, достал револьвер и толкнул дверь. Боб увидел, как Фрэнк, Дик и Эд исчезают в почтовом вагоне.

 

Боб расстроился из-за того, что его оставили на склоне, он полагал, что внутри от него было бы больше пользы. Он мог бы прикрывать спину Джесси или Чарли. Или кому-то другому. Словно в подтверждение его мыслей раздались выстрелы. Боб сделал несколько шагов и замер. Выстрелы прекратились. Повисла тишина. В лесу завыл волк, заухала сова, а поезд не издал ни звука. Боб вспомнил мужчину из сна. Он сидел в конце вагона и излучал угрозу.

 

Боб вглядывался в освещенные окна. В почтовом вагоне метались тени. Неожиданно они исчезли, будто люди упали на пол, и снова началась стрельба.

 

Боб родился в конце войны и никогда не слышал выстрела из оружия крупнее сорок пятого калибра. Внутри поезда громыхнуло, будто из пушки.

 

Сбежав по склону, Боб оказался под почтовым вагоном, как раз тогда, когда на землю спрыгнул Чарли. Ругаясь и причитая, он тянул за собой Эда. Боб и сам не понял, как он догадался что это Эд. Наверное, по одежде и охотничьим ножнам рядом с кобурой. Иначе Эда теперь было не узнать. Лицо разворочено — вместо носа и рта чернота с обожженными краями и осколками кости. Кровь залила шею и волосы, смешалась с белой слизью в глазницах.

 

— Ублюдки! Они стреляли из винтовки Шарпса, — Чарли упал рядом с Эдом на колени, снял пальто и прижал его к ране. Он старался остановить кровотечение, но вместо этого отрывал куски плоти.

 

Эд сучил ногами, махал руками и ревел, как рожающая кобыла.

 

У Боба на лбу выступил пот, дыхание перехватило. В вагоне больше не стреляли, но Боба не покидало дурное предчувствие. Он хотел забраться в поезд и даже взялся за поручень, когда из вагона вывалился Дик.

 

— Блядь! Проклятые Пинкертоны. Гореть им в аду!

 

— Где Джесси? — Боб схватил Дика за рукав.

 

— С Фрэнком. Забирает деньги.

 

— Он выживет? — Чарли попытался перехватить молотящие по воздуху руки Эда.

 

— Сделай что-нибудь! Заткни его! — Дик зажал руками уши.

 

— Я пытался, — Чарли показал пропитанное кровью пальто.

 

— О господи! — Вуд спрыгнул на землю и застыл над Эдом.

 

— Там, внутри, Эд мне жизнь спас, — пробормотал Чарли. — Нужно отвезти его к врачу.

 

— Как ты его повезешь?

 

— Ему полголовы снесло, почему он еще жив?

 

— Может, в поезде есть врач?

 

— Пристрелите его! — Джесси спрыгнул вниз и поправил на плече связку из двух мешков. — Ну же! Кто-то прекратите его мучения.

 

Как во сне Боб поднял винтовку и нажал на курок. Краем глаза он увидел удивление на лице Дика и протестующие жесты Чарли.

 

— Уходим, — объявил Фрэнк, спустившись на землю. — Давайте, двигайтесь.

 

— Но Эд… Он был одним из нас… Нужно его похоронить, — Чарли растерянно перевел взгляд с Джесси на Фрэнка, потом уставился на Боба. Глаза Чарли наполнились слезами.

 

— Хочешь сдохнуть вместе с ним, оставайся, — Джесси хлопнул Боба по плечу и начал подниматься по насыпи.

 

Подхватив Чарли за локоть, Боб поставил его на ноги.

 

— Ты был хорошим другом, Эд. Ты спас мне жизнь, — всхлипнул Чарли.

 

— Ты всегда делился со мной табаком, — пробормотал на прощанье Дик.

 

— Сожалею, что не вернул тебе деньги, которые ты одолжил мне на Рождество, Эд, — буркнул себе под нос Вуд и поспешил за Джесси и Фрэнком.

 

К рассвету они добрались до края леса, где привязали лошадей. Рядом стояли развалины старой мельницы. «Янки сожгли ее вместе с семьей мельника», — сказал вчера Джесси.

 

Сегодня на развалинах сидели вороны. Чарли потерял пальто около Эда и теперь стучал зубами. Боб отдал ему свое и забрался в седло. Глотнув из фляги воды, он тронул повод и пустил своего мустанга по следам Джесси и Фрэнка. Лошадь Фрэнка хромала на правую переднюю ногу. Вуд, Дик и Чарли молча ехали позади.

 

Слева и справа потянулись кукурузные поля. Время от времени на дороге появлялись негры с мулами. Когда банда Джесси Джеймса проезжала мимо деревни, на церкви бил колокол, дети на окраине кидались друг в друга камнями.

 

Они въехали в Канзас-Сити вечером. Синие сумерки запятнали небо. Разбитые колесами телег и копытами лошадей дороги напоминали реки грязи. Вдоль улиц стояли одинаковые коттеджи из сосновых досок. На заборах сидели куры и кошки. За заборами раскинулись грядки с помидорами и глициниями.

 

Перед домом, который снял Джесси, грядки поросли сорняком. В прилегающей к нему конюшне протекала крыша. Зато над крыльцом дома свила гнездо ласточка. В комнатах на потолке и стенах повсюду виднелись пятна копоти от масляных ламп. Пахло здесь плесенью и сыростью. Джесси снял плащ, бросил его в угол и присел около камина. Чарли открыл бутылку виски. Дик притащил овощные консервы.

 

— Я должен ехать, — сказал Фрэнк, ни к кому не обращаясь.

 

Мебели в доме не было. Боб расстелил у стены одеяло и сел на пол. Он слушал, как Чарли и Вуд вспоминают Эда, и смотрел на тонкие пальцы Джесси. Спичка вспыхнула и погасла между ними. В камине проснулось пламя, желтый свет упал на руки Джесси. Боб заметил ссадины на костяшках, грязь под ногтями и провалился в сон.

 

***

 

Он сидел в поезде. Мужчина в черном костюме не сводил с него взгляда. За окном лес пожирал солнце. Последние лучи света цеплялись за голые ветки.

 

В вагоне зажглись лампы. Под потолком и около дверей. Кто-то из пассажиров захрапел. Заплакал ребенок. Боб прислонился лбом к стеклу. На повороте поезд вздрогнул, и Боб прикусил язык.

 

Неожиданно паровоз загудел, будто приближался к станции. Заскрипели тормоза. В салоне с верхних полок посыпались чемоданы. Несколько мужчин вскочили со своих мест и тут же снова упали в кресла, откинутые назад инерцией торможения. Человек в черном костюме продолжал смотреть на Боба, но Боб забыл о нем. Он испытывал странное дежавю. Казалось, он знал, что произойдет, но почему-то не мог вспомнить.

 

Когда поезд полностью остановился, сердце Боба разогналось до ста двадцати ударов в минуту. Лязгнули двери, в вагон вошли вооруженные люди. Они прятали лица под масками, в руках держали револьверы и мешки. Пока один стоял в проходе и целился в пассажиров, двое других собирали деньги и драгоценности. Мужчина с закрученными усами попытался что-то сказать, в ответ прогремел выстрел. Пуля разбила окно.

 

— Если кто-то пошевелится, застрелю, — бандит прищурился, в уголках его глаз появились морщины, будто под маской он улыбался.

 

Напуганные пассажиры вжались в спинки кресел.

 

Один из грабителей остановился около женщины с ребенком, она плакала и о чем-то просила. Боб не слушал, он не отрываясь смотрел на бандита с пистолетом. Платок закрывал пол его лица, ткань колыхалась, липла к носу и губам при каждом вдохе. Бандит вышел на свет, и Боб увидел, что у него светло-голубые глаза, а на переносице выступили капли пота.

 

Их взгляды встретились, и волоски у Боба на предплечьях встали дыбом.

 

— У тебя есть револьвер? — Грабитель подошел ближе.

 

Боб покачал головой.

 

— Встань. Сними пиджак.

 

Боб подчинился. Спрятав в кобуру один из пистолетов, грабитель провел рукой по груди Боба, коснулся карманов на бедрах.

 

— Знаешь, я видел мужиков, которые прячут в трусах маленькие бабские пукалки. Такими не убьешь. Но я не хочу потом вынимать маленькие пули из задниц своих ребят, — усмехнулся грабитель. — Потому повернись и подними руки.

 

— Такие пистолеты любят шлюхи. В прошлом году шлюха продырявила таким Чарли ногу, — Боб не знал откуда пришли эти воспоминания. Он давно не видел Чарли и плохо его помнил. Боб поднял руки и повернулся боком к грабителю, чтобы не упускать его из вида.

 

— А тебя значит шлюхи любят? — бандит шлепнул Боба по заднице.

 

От неожиданности Боб подпрыгнул, ударился головой о полку для багажа и встретился взглядом с мужчиной в черном костюме. Он по-прежнему сидел в конце вагона и смотрел на Боба. Только теперь у него на коленях лежал револьвер. Длинный ствол. Сорок пятого калибра.

 

Почему его никто не видит, подумал Боб. Мужчина поднял оружие. Прежде чем он выстрелил, Боб отступил назад и закрыл собой обыскивающего его грабителя.

 

Пуля ударила Боба в плечо, но он не почувствовал боли. Только сильный толчок, от которого на миг потемнело перед глазами и подкосились ноги. Боб попытался ухватиться за что-то, удержать равновесие.

 

Стоявший за его спиной, бандит не позволил ему упасть, обнял одной рукой вокруг груди, вторую положил Бобу на плечо и прицелился. Теплый выдох обжег ухо Боба, выстрел оглушил его. Когда дым рассеялся, Боб увидел в проходе мертвеца в черном костюме.

 

— Вуд, Эд, куда вы смотрите?!

 

На миг грабитель крепче обнял Боба, а потом опустил его на кресло.

 

— Ничего глупее я давно не видел, — человек в маске наклонился и расстегнул его рубашку.

 

Только теперь Боб ощутил боль в плече. Однажды в детстве его покусала собака. Теперь он будто чувствовал ее зубы под ключицей. Их хватка мешала вздохнуть полной грудью и пошевелить левой рукой. Зато его правая была свободна и вполне дееспособна. Боб потянулся и сдернул бандану с лица Джесси. Он не понял, откуда появилось имя. Боб просто знал его.

 

Он дрожал от слабости, боли и опасности, в ушах стучали молотки, перед глазами плыло. Забыв о запретах и правилах, он вытер капли пота с переносицы Джесси, снял с него шляпу и потрогал мягкие волосы на висках.

 

Джесси вздохнул и поморщился, но ничего не сказал.

 

***

 

Боб проснулся. Он лежал на спине, и член у него крепко стоял. Чтобы скрыть возбуждение, Боб перевернулся на бок и подтянул колени к груди.

 

— Доброе утро, спящая красавица, — прошептал Джесси.

 

Боб покраснел. Сердце больно ударилось о ребра. Он ощутил страх, стыд и вспомнил свой сон. Привычный, старый сон. Дурацкий сон про ограбление поезда Боб видел раз или два в месяц с двенадцати лет. Каждый раз события развивались по-разному. Иногда Боб присоединялся к банде, иногда спасал главарю жизнь. Не раз прикрывал его собой, как сегодня. Не раз сам метким выстрелом убивал агента Пинкертонов и получал за это от главаря бандитов награду. Золотые часы или револьвер. Случалось, во сне Боб гнался за грабителями по крыше поезда. Одно оставалось неизменным — во сне Боб всегда совершал подвиг. Маску с бандита он снимал впервые.

 

Два дня назад он встретил Джесси Джеймса, они вместе ограбили поезд, не удивительно, что Джесси проник в его сны.

 

Джесси стоял в дверях. Как долго он наблюдал за Бобом? Боб сел и огляделся.

 

Рядом ворочался Чарли, кашлял Вуд. Скомканное одеяло Дика валялось около камина.

 

— Я послал Дика купить жратвы, — пояснил Джесси. — Кому-то из вас придется готовить.

 

За окном шумел город — ржали лошади, кричали дети, скрипели телеги и лаяли собаки. Солнце плавало над низкими крышами. Лужи замерзли за ночь. Боб вышел во двор — изо рта вылетали облака пара, а тело горело, как в лихорадке. Склонившись над насосом, он ополоснул пылающее от стыда лицо холодной водой.

 

Дик притащил свежий хлеб, сыр, кофе, мясо и кукурузную крупу. Вуд справился с завтраком. Чарли расстелил пальто Боба на полу вместо скатерти. Джесси почти ничего не ел и мало разговаривал. После завтрака он уселся в кресло на веранде. Положил на колени револьвер, накрыл его старым, изъеденным молью пледом, и так просидел, не двигаясь, до самого вечера. Курил и смотрел на улицу.

 

Чарли и Боб вымыли пол в гостиной. Вуд починил плиту на кухне и сыграл несколько партий с Диком в карты.

 

Когда облака на небе потемнели, Боб осмелился заговорить с Джесси.

 

— Думаешь, они будут искать грабителей в Канзас-Сити? — Боб присел на корточки перед креслом-качалкой.

 

— Солнце сегодня красное, как летом.

 

— Что?

 

— У индейцев есть легенда о дожде из огня. Каждые сто лет, когда в мире накапливается слишком много дерьма, с неба проливается огненный дождь. Возможно, красное солнце сейчас лопнет и Канзас-Сити зальет горячим маслом. Знаешь, как горячее масло ощущается на коже? — Джесси закатал рукав и показал полосы ожогов на сгибе локтя. — Кожа шипит, пузырится и воняет.

 

— Джесси…

 

— Иди в дом, Боб. Скажи остальным, я сейчас подойду.

 

Боб выпрямился. Не взглянув на него, Джесси продолжал наблюдать, как церковный купол разрезает красное солнце.

 

Боб открыл дверь, шагнул в гостиную и услышал обрывок разговора:

 

— Фрэнк сказал в поезде было тридцать тысяч…

 

В следующий миг все трое — Дик, Вуд и Чарли — замерли и уставились на Боба.

 

— Джесси сейчас подойдет, — пробормотал он, чтобы не молчать.

 

— Что он сказал?

 

— Собирается делить добычу?

 

— Планирует новое дело?

 

— Когда? Где?

 

Боб пожал плечами.

 

— Тридцать тысяч это по пять тысяч на каждого, — прошептал Дик. — Понятно, что Джесси и Фрэнку причитается больше, их шпионы навели нас на поезд. Но мы могли бы поделить долю Эда…

 

— Сам это Джесси и скажи, — покачал головой Чарли.

 

— Это будет забавно, — усмехнулся Вуд.

 

Вуду недавно исполнилось двадцать пять, он был крепким, здоровым, хорошо стрелял и ездил верхом, но чуть что хвастался своим родством с братьями Джеймс. Боб слышал, он приходится им кузеном.

 

Дик был немцем, с хорошим образованием и скверной страстью к воровству. Он тащил все, что плохо лежало. Даже на рынок или в бакалею зайти не мог, ничего не украв. В отличие от Вуда, Дик привык решать свои споры и ссоры хитростью и обманом.

 

Чарли был младше обоих на два года. Неудачливый конокрад и карманник, он гордился тем, что судьба свела его с Джеймсами. Видел в работе на них решение всех своих денежных проблем на несколько лет вперед. Чарли никогда не отличался прозорливостью. Он привык жить сегодняшним днем.

 

Все трое обожали корчить из себя бывалых бандитов и смеяться над наивностью и неопытностью девятнадцатилетнего Боба.

 

Но прислушиваясь сейчас к перешептыванию Дика, Вуда и Чарли, Боб понял, что рядом с Джесси они постоянно испытывают неуверенность, сомнения и страх.

 

Еще бы! Джесси тридцать четыре года, о его подвигах рассказывают легенды даже в Европе!

 

Дик прикупил на рынке пару бутылок местного вина. Он откупорил одну, когда в комнату зашел Джесси. Из-под крышки запахло ромашками и хлебными крошками.

 

Вуд пожарил на сковороде большие куски мяса с луком.

 

Сначала помянули Эда. Потом Вуд поинтересовался, куда уехал Фрэнк. На что Джесси лишь неопределенно махнул веткой. Он принес ее с улицы, и пока остальные пили, задумчиво обтесывал ее ножом.

 

Дожевав мясо, Чарли вспомнил поезд и мужика-толстосума. Он не возражал, когда с его жены снимали кольца, но умолял и плакал, чтобы ему оставили его золотые часы.

 

— Он сказал это единственная память о его папаше, погибшем под Геттинсбергом. Его папаша был капралом янки, — Джесси покачал головой. — Толстяк повторял, как попугай: богом прошу, заберите все деньги, только оставьте часы.

 

— Ага, — посмеялся Вуд. — А ты засунул ему пистолет в рот и заставил его заткнуться.

 

— Потом он икал и сам эти проклятые часы тебе в карман совал.

 

Джесси достал часы на цепочке, хвастаясь трофеем.

 

— Так сколько мы денег взяли в этом поезде? — спросил Дик.

 

— Тридцать тысяч, — Джесси спрятал часы, хлопнул себя по карману и извлек пачку банкнот. — Держи, Боб, пятьсот. Как договаривались.

 

— Спасибо, — Боб впервые держал в руках такие деньги. Купюры приятно хрустели под пальцами.

 

— Вуд, Чарли, Дик — по пять тысяч.

 

— А что станет с долей Эда?

 

— Какое тебе дело до денег Эда, Дик?

 

— Мы тут подумали, ему она больше не нужна. Может, поделим ее? На всех. Ну ты понимаешь? Тебе, Фрэнку, мне, Чарли, Вуду, Бобу… Это было бы честно…

 

— Честно? — Джесси закурил, прислонился спиной к стене и вытянул ноги. — Ты чем-то недоволен, Дик?

 

— Нет, Джесси, я просто…

 

— Может, ты решил, что сам можешь ограбить поезд? А что? Хорошая идея. Только кто прикроет тебе спину? Чарли? Вуд? Боб? Вы пойдете с Диком?

 

— Да брось, Джесси.

 

— Я не это имел в виду…

 

— Может быть, они согласятся. Но откуда ты знаешь, что кто-то из них потом не выстрелит тебе в спину? — Джесси затянулся, выпустил кольцо дыма к потолку. — Просто потому ему покажется, что ты слишком много командуешь? Или не честно делишь добычу? Или потому что я предложил ему тысячу долларов за твою голову? Как думаешь, Дик? Твоя голова стоит тысячу?

 

— Джесси, я не хотел…

 

— Отвечай! Стоит твоя жизнь тысячу долларов? Да или нет? А что вы думаете? Пристрелили бы Дика за тысячу? Может, вы тоже чем-то не довольны? Чарли? Вуд? Боб?

 

— Для меня честь ездить с тобой, Джесси, — Чарли положил руку на сердце.

 

— Я самый довольный человек на свете, — дернул плечом Вуд.

 

— Может, вам тоже хочется большего? Кажется, что вас обидели? Обделили? Может, вам срочно нужны деньги? Говорите, не стесняйтесь. Это ведь естественно, хотеть большего!

 

Вуд уставился на свои руки. Чарли и Дик покачали головами и посмотрели в окно.

 

Джесси затянулся последний раз, потушил сигару о пол, склонил голову на бок и улыбнулся. Так он улыбался Бобу в поезде. Боба бросило в жар. От сходства. От мягких и доверительных интонаций в голосе Джесси.

 

— Каждый из вас может увеличить свою долю. Если кто-то решил, что заслуживает большего — возьмите, я не против.

 

Чарли и Дик непонимающе переглянулись.

 

— Я даже накину тысячу от себя тому из вас, кто убьет другого и присвоит себе его долю.

 

— Джесси…

 

— Никаких правил. Покажите, на что вы годитесь. Никакого больше нытья про честность и равенство. Мне плевать, будет ли каждый драться сам за себя, или двое объединяться против одного, — Джесси кивнул Бобу и Чарли.

 

— Джесси, ты шутишь, — поежился Дик.

 

— Разве это не выгодное предложение? Нужно быть идиотом или трусом, чтобы не воспользоваться такой замечательной возможностью.

 

Чарли побледнел.

 

— Хорошая шутка, Джесси, — прокашлял он.

 

— Да, давно так не смеялся, — Вуд ударил себя по колену и вяло улыбнулся.

 

— А чего вы так перепугались? Еще немного и начнете причитать как над раненым Эдом. Что же делать? Нам нужен врач. Ох, он не выживет. Сдохнет по дороге в город. Почему он не умирает? — Джесси хлопнул ладонью по полу. — Думаете, я стал бы тем, кем я стал, если бы не умел настаивать на своем? Думаете, трусы живут долго?

 

Затаив дыхание, Боб любовался Джесси. Сначала он говорил вкрадчиво и тихо, как на исповеди, потом его щеки вспыхнули, в глазах зажглось пламя, голос окреп и зазвенел вызовом.

 

— К тому же, таким образом мы окажем последнюю честь Эду Миллеру, — торжественно объявил Джесси. — Знаете, как поступают индейцы, когда в племени погибает великий воин? Они устраивают смертельные поединки в его честь! Чем мы хуже? Или вы только пить и сплетничать умеете?

 

Стремясь впитать в себя то, что видит и слышит, Боб инстинктивно подался вперед. Джесси посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

 

— Докажите, что вы настоящие воины. Пока я видел, что только у Боба есть яйца.

 

Дик открыл и закрыл рот. Чарли вытер пот со лба.

 

— У него хватило духу застрелить Эда, — продолжал Джесси. — Он понял, что Эд не выживет и нажал на курок. Легко и без лишних рассуждений. Раз и готово.

 

— Раз и готово, — повторил Чарли. — Боб у нас всегда был отморозком. Помню, в четырнадцать он пристрелил из отцовского ружья поросенка за то, что тот громко пищал.

 

Джесси поерзал на месте, погладил рукой обтесанный прутик, рукоятку ножа. Джесси переполняла энергия. Не верилось, что этот человек весь день просидел неподвижно в кресле.

 

— Да, Боб у нас со странностями, — Чарли продолжал болтать. То ли от волнения, то ли из желая забыть пугающее предложение Джесси. — Немного не в себе. Его мало что интересует. Ну вы знаете, ничего из того, что интересует обычных людей. Девчонки, лошади, выпивка, карты. Нет, наш Боб целыми днями читал книжки о приключениях братьев Джеймс, только и говорил о них и о револьверах.

 

— Надо же, — Джесси вопросительно глянул на Боба.

 

— Кто в детстве не зачитывался приключениями? — Боб смущенно пожал плечами.

 

— Нет, он не просто читал, он их наизусть знал. Он как ходячая энциклопедия во всем, что касается братьев Джеймс. Может на любой вопрос ответить. Однажды я его спросил… Ему тогда лет двенадцать было. Какого размера обувь носит Джесси?

 

Боб помнил этот день — солнце отражалось в лужах, кто-то ночью разбил все окна в школе.

 

— И Боб говорит, не задумываясь, сразу — тридцать восьмой. Правильно, Джесси?

 

Джесси кивнул и посмотрел на Боба с одобрением и интересом.

 

— А я, — Чарли нервно хихикнул, сказывалось напряжение предыдущего разговора. — Я решил пошутить над ним. Ну, я прикинул, что обувь тридцать восьмого размера это… ну, как-то маловато для взрослого мужчины, и говорю Бобу: Джесси носит тридцать восьмой, потому что у него нет пальцев. Боб задумался. Ему тогда двенадцать было, не больше. Так вот, он подумал и говорит, пираньи откусили Джесси пальцы. Представляете, пираньи! Боб сказал, Джесси вошел в воду, пираньи откусили ему пальцы, а потом он достал револьвер и всех их перестрелял. Понимаете, да? Всех перестрелял!

 

Чарли засмеялся. Дик и Вуд вяло вторили ему.

 

— Отличная история, — Джесси отложил нож и провел пальцем по ветке, проверяя насколько хорошо она отесана. — Тебя наказывали в школе, Боб?

 

— Случалось. Как всех.

 

— Наказывали за ложь?

 

— Я не помню, Джесси.

 

— А меня секли всего раз в детстве, — Джесси улыбнулся. — Мне было семь лет. Мистер Симмс, второй муж моей матери, выпорол меня за то, что я украл яблоки у соседа. Мать его прокляла. Она не верила, что я украл эти чертовы яблоки. Никто не верил. Даже Фрэнк. Все знали, что я ненавижу яблоки. Зачем мне их красть? Но мистер Симмс поймал меня прямо под яблоней, он сдернул с меня штаны и десять раз прошелся по моей заднице ивовым прутом. В то время я сильно скучал по отцу, и ненавидел мистера Симмса за то, что мама вышла за него. Но после наказания нас навсегда связала тайна, только я мистер Симмс знали правду. Вытяни руки, Боб.

 

— Что?

 

— Вытяни перед собой руки, иначе я прострелю тебе колено, — прорычал Джесси.

 

Чарли почесал голову, Дик сглотнул, Вуд локтем задел бутылку и перевернул ее. Вино растеклось по полу.

 

Что-то щелкнуло в восприятии Боба. Запахи стали ярче, звуки отчетливее и громче. Треск дров в камине. Почти выветрившийся аромат мяса, спирта и трав. Боб впился взглядом в Джесси и вытянул перед собой руки.

 

Это был вызов. Испытание. Боб чувствовал азарт Джесси, и испытывал волнение и предвкушение. Похожее он переживал перед ограблением, вслушиваясь в шум приближающегося поезда и наблюдая пронизывающий лес свет.

 

— Книги, которые ты читал о братьях Джеймс, врут, Боб. Разве ты не хочешь узнать правду? Расскажи мне любую историю из тех, что тебе запомнились или понравились, и я скажу тебе правдива она или нет.

 

Боб потер друг о друга большие пальцы.

 

— Ну же, Боб, не разочаровывай меня!

 

— Ограбление поезда в Небраске.

 

— Дальше.

 

— Сейф был пуст, твои люди собрали драгоценности у всех пассажиров в вагоне.

 

Джесси взмахнул прутом, рассекая воздух, словно примеривался. Боб вздохнул и продолжил.

 

— Там был калека, ветеран войны, старик конфедерат, он обзывал вас паразитами и лентяями. Он сказал, что ему стыдно, что он воевал с вами на одной стороне. Что он презирает вас. Правда, что ты отдал ему часть добычи…

 

Удар пришелся между кистью и костяшками. Боб вздрогнул всем телом и прикусил язык. Это оказалось больнее, чем он себе представлял. Кожу жгло, но Боб не позволил себе взглянуть на рубец, он следил за Джесси, любовался его плотно стиснутыми губами и расширенными зрачками.

 

— Ричмонд, — громче, чем следовало сказал Боб. — В почтовом вагоне ехала семья кассира. Ты изнасиловал его жену, чтобы заставить его открыть сейф?

 

Готовясь к удару, Боб сжал кулаки. Ветка стеганула по костяшкам, казалось, рассекла кожу. Но он снова не стал смотреть.

 

Слева зашевелился Чарли, тяжело засопел Вуд.

 

— Мне не нужно было ее насиловать, достаточно было пригрозить.

 

Повисла тишина. Душной пеленой она облепила горящие щеки Боба. По его спине поползла капля пота. Но Боб был не готов закончить спор. Он и сам не понимал, почему решил, что это спор.

 

— В шестьдесят шестом янки обещали помилование всем партизанам. Ты, Фрэнк и Янгеры приехали сдаться, но янки обстреляли ваш отряд. Они убили твою лошадь и ранили тебя. Ты остался один.

 

Боб еще не закончил и не ожидал следующего удара.

 

— Я был не один, — сказал Джесси. — Малыш Джим был со мной. У меня в легких застряла пуля, ему разворотило живот. Я дополз до озера и лег в воду. Было лето, вокруг пели птицы. Я смотрел, как моя кровь смешивается с водой, думал, что умираю и чувствовал себя счастливым. А этот засранец плакал, сыпал проклятьями и звал на помощь. Я пристрелил его, потому что хотел остаться один и насладиться моментом.

Боб попытался представить себе этот день. Возможно, над головой Джесси в тот вечер весело такое же красное солнце, как сегодня. Возможно, как сегодня, он ждал, что с неба прольется огонь.

 

— Потом тебя нашел фермер. Он вынул пулю.

 

— Он сказал, что однажды выковыривал пули из мертвой свиньи, перед тем как ее пожарить и съесть, а потом засунул мне между зубов кость и полез в мою рану щипцами, какими снимают подковы, — Джесси усмехнулся, потер пальцем губы. Минуту он не двигался, потом резко взмахнул веткой. На этот раз Боб вскрикнул от неожиданности.

 

— Это за что?

 

— Нечего смотреть на меня как щенок на хозяина! — рассмеялся Джесси.

 

Чарли хрюкнул, довольный тем, что все закончилось и протянул Бобу стакан с водой.

 

Боб посмотрел на свои руки. Кожа на костяшках треснула, два рубца пересекались. Боб сжал и разжал кулак. Ощущения не были неприятными, наоборот дарили удовлетворение и странную уверенность.

 

— Никто больше поиграть не хочет? — весело спросил Джесси. — Ладно, пора спать. Завтра важный день. Начало по-настоящему большой игры. Чего ты так насупился, Дик? Боишься, что тебя прирежут во сне?

 

— Прекрати, Джесси.

 

— Чтобы ты не думал, что я натравливаю на тебя остальных или затаил на тебя обиду за то, что ты предложил поделить долю Эда, сегодня ночью я буду охранять твой сон, — Джесси сломал самодельную розгу, кинул ее в камин и встал. — Что застыл, Дик? Будешь сегодня спать со мной, наверху. Рядом со мной можешь чувствовать себя в полной безопасности.

 

Дик угодил коленом в тарелку с хлебом, перевернул миску, у двери споткнулся о сапоги Чарли. На лестнице он рассеяно оглянулся, будто что-то искал.

 

— А Дик трясется, как лист на ветру, — Вуд растянулся на своем одеяле и подложил руки под голову. — Я всегда знал, что он трус.

 

Сложив посуду в угол, Чарли долго и сосредоточенно вытряхивал свое одеяло.

 

— Зря Джесси это сделал, — пробормотал он.

 

— Это ты про деньги? Про тысячу долларов? Или про то, что он Бобу руки исполосовал? — спросил Вуд.

 

— Покажи, — Чарли присел рядом с Бобом.

 

— Все в порядке, — огрызнулся Боб.

 

Чарли и Вуд раздражали его. Ища уединения, Боб повернулся к стене и спрятал руки под одеяло. От тепла царапины начали зудеть.

 

Укладываясь, Чарли несколько раз вздохнул. Огонь в камине погас. На улице залаяла собака. Свет луны выбелили полосу на потолке. Занавески на окне задрожали от сквозняка.

 

Прошло не меньше получаса, прежде чем Вуд снова заговорил.

 

— Сколько лет Дик ездит с Джесси, Чарли?

 

— Три или четыре года. Я не помню.

 

— А как они познакомились? Я имею в виду, кто его к Джесси привел. Фрэнк? Или Эд Миллер?

 

— Я не знаю. Разве это важно?

 

— Как думаешь, о чем они сейчас наверху разговаривают?

 

Чарли помолчал.

 

— Я не знаю, Вуд.

 

— С Джесси никогда не поймешь, когда он шутит, а когда серьезно говорит. Помнишь Камингса, Чарли?

 

— Да. Я пришел в банду, перед тем как он пропал. Мы вместе дилижанс в Ойове грабили.

 

— Много взяли?

 

— Тысяч двадцать.

 

— И каким он был, Камингс?

 

— Не знаю. Болтливым. Смешливым. Его легко разозлить было. Джесси еще над ним из-за этого подшучивал постоянно. Он собирался жениться на какой-то богачке из Нового Орлеана. Говорил, ее отец промышленник. На свою долю он собирался ей платье купить с какими-то золотыми нитками.

 

Боб повернулся. С чего бы Чарли запомнил такие подробности?

 

— Джесси убил Камингса, — Вуд приподнялся на локте.

 

— Нет… Джесси обещал стать крестным его первенца, — Чарли осекся.

 

Ненадолго стало тихо.

 

— Он мне сам рассказал, как застрелил Камингса, — подал голос Вуд. — Он говорил об этом так, будто таракана прихлопнул.

 

Снова повисло молчание.

 

— А ведь условия несправедливые, — заметил Вуд. — Ты и Боб братья, Чарли.

 

— А ты кузен Джесси.

 

— Янгеры тоже были ему кузенами. Это не помешало ему пристрелить одного из них и отдать остальных полиции, чтобы прикрыть свой отход.

 

Чарли сел, потянулся к кувшину, глотнул воды. Кадык на его шее дернулся.

 

— К тому же у Боба всего пятьсот долларов. Получается, убивать его не выгодно.

 

— Никто не будет никого убивать, — Чарли почесал грудь.

 

— Ты знаешь, что у Джесси бессонница? Как ты думаешь, о чем он сейчас говорит с Диком?

 

— Что я думаю? Думаю, Джесси мозги ему пудрит, как пудрил нам целый вечер. Чувство юмора у него такое. Нравится ему с нами в кошки-мышки играть, — разозлился Чарли. — Открою окно, воняет здесь.

 

Чарли встал, скрипнул оконной рамой.

 

Луна спряталась за дом, Чарли, Вуд и Боб молчали. Никто из них не мог заснуть.

 

Боб думал о Джесси и Дике и пытался представить, как выглядят комнаты на втором этаже.

 

***

 

Боб никогда не думал, что доставать пулю так больно. Сначала он, стискивал зубы, выгибался дугой, потом кричал и хватал Джесси за запястья.

 

— Тише. Еще немного. Я уже зацепил ее, — Джесси говорил с ним, как с ребенком. Заставил глотнуть виски и снова взялся за щипцы. Маленькие и узкие. Они нашлись в какой-то дамской сумочке и смешно смотрелись в покалеченной левой руке Джесси.

 

Опьянев от виски, боли, страха и близости Джесси, Боб нес чепуху.

 

— Ты левша. Я слышал, это знак дьявола. Говорят, у таких людей не в порядке с головой. Блядь!

 

— Готово, — Джесси положил на его ладонь мятый кусок железа. — Сохрани на память. Будешь смотреть на нее каждый вечер и вспоминать, что случается, если сам лезешь под пули.

 

— А ты сохранил свою?

 

Джесси покачал головой. Он велел Бобу сесть и наложил повязку. Возясь с его плечом, Джесси стоял на коленях около его кресла. Боб смотрел на него сверху вниз.

 

Электрический свет в вагоне мигнул. Боб дотронулся до волос Джесси, погладил его по щеке, встретился с ним взглядом и испугался темноты его зрачков. Джесси плавно потянул его на себя. Соскользнув с кресла, Боб сел ему на колени. Они рассматривали друг друга, едва не соприкасаясь носами.

 

Джесси погладил его поясницу — легкое нажатие, круговое движение — и Бобу показалось, что у него начинается горячка. Он почувствовал себя больным и слабым, боясь потерять равновесие, ухватился за плечи Джесси. Рубашка Джесси прилипла к внезапно вспотевшим ладоням, и Боб потянулся к его коже — погладил шею, прикоснулся к подбородку, дотронулся до мочки уха. Как слепой, он наощупь изучал лицо Джесси, трогал бороду, тер губы. Десятки раз он видел, как это делает Джесси, и теперь чувствовал себя хозяином мира, от того, что ему позволили повторить этот жест.

 

Джесси положил руку между лопаток Боба, второй снова нажал на поясницу. Только теперь, прижавшись пахом к паху Джесси, Боб заметил собственное возбуждение. Брюки давили и натирали. Член под одеждой ныл и горел. Дыхания не хватало. Гонясь за глотком свежего воздуха, Боб откинул назад голову, выгнулся и толкнул вперед бедра.

 

Целуя его подбородок, Джесси подхватил Боба под ягодицы и уперся в них членом.

 

Боб кончил и ощутил пустоту и дурацкое чувство потери. Казалось, он забыл о чем-то важном. Со странной поспешностью, срывая пуговицы, он распахнул рубашку Джесси и прикоснулся дрожащей рукой к его груди. Дотронулся до шрама, зацепил сосок. Ощущать под пальцами нежную кожу и крепкие мышцы было настолько приятно, что Боб повторил движение несколько раз. Джесси зажмурился, Боб через два слоя одежды почувствовал тепло его спермы.

 

Они сидели посреди вагона между креслами. Джесси открыл глаза и усмехнулся. Он выглядел юным и беззаботным. Светился радостью и самодовольством. Казалось, он вот-вот скажет или сделает что-то сумасшедшее, невероятное и захватывающее. Наверняка, его выходка обрадует Боба, вот только Боб сомневался, что его сердце выдержит новое потрясение. Потому, прежде чем Джесси успел что-то сказать или сделать, он подался вперед и поцеловал его. Боб никогда раньше не целовался. Не мечтал о поцелуях и не представлял их. Он удивился, когда борода Джесси царапнула его подбородок. Удивился тому, как вспыхнули губы, как закружилась голова и загорелось лицо. Воздух стал вдруг не нужен. Боб впился в Джесси, руками опутал его шею, ногами обнял бока.

 

Бобу показалось, что Джесси смеется, ему показалось, они смеются вместе. Он чувствовал, как быстро бьется сердце Джесси, чувствовал вибрацию в его груди и наслаждался горячим и мокрым вкусом табака у него во рту.

 

В следующую минуту раздался выстрел, Джесси оттолкнул Боба и метнулся к окну.

 

— Вуд мертв, — закричал кто-то.  
*** Боб резко сел и огляделся. Вуд лежал, раскинув руки, на скрученном одеяле. Его грудь медленно вздымалась. Во сне он что-то беззвучно шептал.

 

Первые солнечные лучи пробились через серые занавески. Боб встал и вышел во двор. Он умывался холодной водой, пока не замерз.

 

За воротами дети играли в ковбоев и индейцев. Двое мальчишек с перьями в волосах поймали малыша в зеленом сомбреро, повалили в грязь и игрушечным ножом пытались снять с него скальп.

 

— Нужно начинать от правого уха.

 

От неожиданности Боб подпрыгнул. Он не заметил, как Джесси подошел и встал рядом. По телу Боба пробежали мурашки, внутренности свело от странного предвкушения.

 

— Поверни его голову, прижми коленом спину и режь от правого уха, — продолжал Джесси наставлять мальчишек.

 

Они смотрели на него разинув рты. Боб поймал себя на том, что и сам сейчас выглядит не лучше. Он попытался привести в порядок мысли, избавиться от сумасшествия сна и вернуть себя в реальность. Это было трудно. Изо всех сил Боб старался дышать ровно и не смотреть на Джесси. Потому что, когда он смотрел на Джесси, ему хотелось пригладить его взлохмаченные ветром волосы, поправить воротник рубашки и поцеловать его.

 

Потому Боб сосредоточился на детях. Подражая Джесси, он начал тоже давать советы. Вскоре он и Джесси перебивали и перекрикивали друг друга.

 

Сегодня Джесси проснулся в хорошем настроении — он часто шутил и плотно поел, вопреки своему обыкновению. За завтраком он рассказывал о том, что, скрываясь от властей, однажды жил два месяца в индейской резервации. Он высмеял плохой аппетит Дика и заставил его выпить полный кувшин воды, ссылаясь на охотничьи традиции индейцев. Воины Апачи всегда много пьют перед охотой, чтобы избежать слабости, дрожи и головокружения в решающий момент.

 

В это утро Джесси находил тысячи забавных мелочей в обыденных вещах. Он заметил, что Чарли мнет хлебную мякоть, как монах перебирает четки и рассказал, что встречал францисканского священника, который жил с индейцами-людоедами. Бывший служитель господа с гордостью носил куриную кость к нижней губе и говорил, что более чистого и невинного народа нигде не встречал.

 

После завтрака они разделили обязанности по дому. Боб отправился в конюшню убирать навоз и менять воду в поилках. Земля подмерзла. Но в конюшне было тепло. Запах лошадиной шерсти с детства ассоциировался у Боба с уютом. Жажда действий съедала Боба изнутри. Покончив с обязанностями, он вычесал лошадей и протер седла.

 

Когда он вышел на улицу, солнце стояло в зените. Облокотившись на забор, Чарли и Дик жевали табак и сплевывали на дорогу. Мимо ворот три мерина тащили большую телегу. В телеге визжали свиньи.

 

Боб оперся на забор в шаге от Чарли и подставил лицо осеннему солнцу.

 

— О чем вы говорили? — спросил Чарли Дика.

 

— Джесси сказал, что собирается ограбить банк в Плат-Сити. Сказал, до него дошли слухи, будто один из нас стучит полиции, а второй спелся с бандой Долтонов. Сказал, если кто-то надумает сбежать, он позаботится о том, чтобы о награде за его голову узнали все воры и убийцы Канзаса.

 

— Это не может быть правдой, — пробормотал Чарли.

 

— Что? Награда?

 

— Нет, то, что один из нас спутался с полицией. Какой идиот станет стучать на самого себя?

 

— Губернатор дает десять тысяч за голову Джесси, — Дик оглянулся через плечо. — И обещает полную амнистию тому, кто его сдаст. Меня больше интересует, кто крутит с Долтонами.

 

— Это парни, которые в прошлом году банк в Техасе взяли?

 

— Говорят, у них в банде человек пятьдесят. Целая армия на постоянном жаловании. Может, Вуд к ним подался?

 

— Вуд кузен Джесси.

 

— И что? Может, тогда ты, Чарли? Или Боб? — Дик кивнул Бобу, будто только что его заметил.

 

— Не верю, я в эту чушь, — Чарли оттолкнулся от забора и пошел к дому.

 

— Не важно во что веришь ты, важно во что Джесси верит, — Дик подмигнул Бобу.

 

Чарли хлопнул дверью. На миг Боб поверил, что Чарли поговорит с Джесси начистоту. Спросит, что происходит, и в чем Джесси их подозревает.

 

Ласточка показала голову из гнезда под крышей, дернула клювом, будто принюхиваясь, и снова спряталась. У Чарли никогда не хватит смелости и мозгов на прямой разговор.

 

Дверь снова заскрипела. Джесси обнимал Чарли за плечи и что-то ему говорил. Бобу показалось, что Чарли выглядит растерянным и угнетенным. Дик сжал челюсти, так что желваки заходили.

 

— Эй, Вуд! Хорош дрыхнуть! — Джесси постучал кулаком в окно и отпустил Чарли. — Иди к нам, Вуд! Развлечемся.

 

Чарли сел на крыльцо и закурил.

 

— Что происходит? — Дик натянуто усмехнулся.

 

Чарли пожал плечами и покачал головой. Двигаясь мягко и стремительно, Джесси достал нож и метнул его в яблоню. Лезвие на пять дюймов ушло в ствол. Джесси щелкнул пальцем по рукоятке, покачал нож, затем достал его.

 

— Как ты метаешь ножи? — спросил он у Боба.

 

— Не очень, — Боб переступил с ноги на ногу. У него вдруг зачесался живот, и захотелось пить.

 

Вуд, зевая, вышел на веранду.

 

— Что случилось?

 

— Мы скоро отупеем от скуки, — Джесси поставил нож лезвием на раскрытую ладонь. Балансируя рукой, попытался как можно дольше удержать его в вертикальном положении. — Вуд, ты кажется ездил со мной на ярмарку в Арканзас в прошлом году? А ты, Чарли?

 

Вуд кивнул.

 

— Да, — отозвался Чарли.

 

— Помните, там была баба. Пышногрудая, черноволосая. Дик еще потом хвастался, что переспал с ней.

 

— Я тем летом от зубной боли мучился и опиум курил, ни хрена не помню, — сказал Вуд.

 

— Полукровка, — кивнул Дик. — Говорила правильно, вела себя, как белая, а глаза раскосые, как у сиу. Спорить готов, ее мать индейцам давала.

 

— Мне плевать, кому давала ее мать. И плевать, кому давала она сама, — перебил его Джесси. — Вы помните ее номер? Помните, как она ножи кидала? Она еще мужика из зала позвала, чтобы он у стены постоял, но никто не захотел рисковать.

 

Дик с тоской посмотрел на ворота. Вуд оскалился.

 

— У меня никак не идет из головы этот номер. До сих пор жалею, что не мог тогда выйти на сцену, — Джесси улыбнулся.

 

— На этой ярмарке было полно законников. Если бы тебя кто-то узнал, мы бы все сейчас в тюрьме гнили, — смех Чарли прозвучал, как карканье ворона.

 

— Встань к стене, Чарли, — приказал Джесси. — Сюда. Между дверью и окном.

 

Чарли растеряно огляделся. Он посмотрел на Боба, словно просил помощи. Потом дернул плечом и встал к стене.

 

— Если тебе так хочется, Джесси.

 

— Ноги расставь. Руки в стороны.

 

— Если тебе больше нечего делать, — проворчал Чарли.

 

Джесси не ответил. Поглядел на солнце, послюнявил палец, проверяя направление ветра.

 

— Будем бросать с десяти шагов или с семи? Три раза или пять?

 

— Дурацкая затея, — буркнул Чарли, остальные промолчали.

 

— Десять шагов?

 

Джесси отошел, поправил кобуру, положил руки на пояс и замер. Его глаза превратились в узкие щелочки. Спина напряглась. Боб вспомнил, что Джесси называют самым быстрым стрелком на западе, и представил, как Джесси выхватывает револьверы.

 

Он и правда, оказался быстр. Нож врезался в стену под локтем Чарли. Чарли вскрикнул. Боб инстинктивно шагнул к нему, будто хотел помочь. Дик и Вуд выдохнули.

 

— Охуеть, — восхитился Вуд.

 

— Не знал, что ты так умеешь, Джесси, — Чарли нервно улыбнулся.

 

Джесси подошел к Чарли, похлопал его по животу, достал нож и вернулся на позицию. Издав звук похожий на вой койота, он снова бросил нож. Лезвие пронзило доски в локте от головы Чарли.

 

— Это что было? Крик койота? — Дик заправил большие пальцы за пояс, погладил рукоятку пистолета.

 

— Койот. Такими криками охотники кри загоняют антилоп в ловушку, — объяснил Джесси.

 

— Очень остроумно, — протянул Дик.

 

— Хочешь попробовать?

 

— Что? Крик или метание ножей?

 

— Поохотиться, — предложил Джесси. — Свали, Чарли.

 

Чарли отклеился от стены и пошатнулся.

 

Джесси несколько мгновений рассматривал что-то между досок, потом выдернул нож и передал его Дику.

 

— Встань, где я стоял. Надо бы там линию начертить, — сказал Джесси и занял место Чарли.

 

Вместо того, чтобы раскидывать широко руки, он положил их на пояс и развел в стороны локти.

 

— Я хреново управляюсь с ножами, Джесси, — Дик закусил губу.

 

— Ничто так не разжигает азарт охотника, как запах крови, — Джесси прислонился затылком к стене.

 

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея, Джесси.

 

— Не позорься, Дик. Или ты только свой член доставать из штанов умеешь? Только и делаешь, что хвастаешься. И немок он ебал, и француженки ему отсасывали, и итальянки давали, и индианки подставлялись, а негритянку вообще на групповуху уговорил, — Джесси зло прищурился.

 

Дик скривился, переступил с ноги на ногу.

 

— Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это все просто треп, а ты, Дик, всего лишь трусливый, хвастливый импотент, — продолжал Джесси.

 

— Сукин сын, — сплюнул Дик и встал на позицию.

 

Он слишком долго целился, слишком громко сопел, и постоянно шатался из стороны в сторону.

 

— Не тяни! Я сдохну от старости у этой стены!

 

— Сукин сын, — повторил Дик и бросил нож.

 

Лезвие ушло в дверь.

 

Джесси вытянул руку и не смог его достать.

 

— Не понимаю, у тебя с глазами хреново или руки дрожат?

 

— Пошел ты, Джесси, — Дик забрал нож и снова прицелился.

 

— Смотри, не обделайся от страха, Дик, — продолжал подначивать его Джесси. — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Мечтаешь убить меня, но не уверен, что у тебя это получится. Ты думаешь, сейчас кину нож этому ублюдку прямо в его болтливую глотку, и он наконец-то заткнется. Но что будет, если я промахнусь? Он застрелит меня? А что, если я все-таки попаду, и только разозлю его? Что если, умирая, он заберет меня с собой?

 

Нож полетел низко, врезался в стену между колен Джесси.

 

— Вот это намного лучше! — восхитился Джесси. — Похоже, тебе удалось совладать с собой, Дик. Теперь у тебя есть все шансы достигнуть своей цели.

 

— Нет у меня никаких целей, Джесси! Я не предавал тебя, если ты об этом, — Дик осмелел или отчаялся. Следующий раз он бросил почти не целясь, не примеряясь. Нож задел предплечье Джесси и пригвоздил к стене рукав его рубашки. Белая ткань натянулась и покраснела от крови.

 

Все, кто находились в саду, замерли и затаили дыхание. Они знали- Джесси убивал людей и за меньшее.

 

Как ни в чем не бывало Джесси вытащил нож из стены и повторил свою странную фразу:

 

— Ничто так не разжигает азарт охотника, как запах крови, — он втянул носом воздух, согнул колени, сделал широкий шаг, будто крадется сквозь джунгли. — Кри перед боем сами наносят себе порезы. Они верят, что это разбудит их боевой дух.

 

— Что ты несешь, Джесси? — отмахнулся Чарли. Его слова прозвучали неискренне.

 

С севера подул холодный ветер, он забрался под рубашку Боба. У него свело лопатки от дурного предчувствия.

 

— Твоя очередь, Дик, — Джесси кивнул на стену.

 

Ветер кинул черные волосы на лицо Дика, подчеркивая его бледность.

 

— Мне нужно выпить, — попытался отшутиться он.

 

— Поторопись, скоро стемнеет, — крикнул Джесси ему вслед.

 

Дик вернулся с бутылкой виски, приложился к горлышку, кивнул Чарли.

 

Пока Чарли, как воду, глотал виски, Дик встал к стене, и Джесси вручил ножи Вуду.

 

— Один меткий бросок и он покойник, — громко, так чтобы все слышали, шепнул Джесси Вуду.

 

Вуд дернулся и посмотрел на Джесси, как на приведение.

 

— Что на тебя нашло? — не ожидая ответа, Вуд повернулся к мишени.

 

Не скрывая страха, Дик положил руку на кобуру. Вуд бросал отлично. Ему бы в цирке выступать. Движения выверенные и точные, позы — загляденье. Боб невольно расставил ноги, подражая уверенной стойке Вуда. Первый нож просвистел у Дика над головой, второй — над левым плечом, третий вонзился около колена. Все произошло так быстро, что никто ничего не успел сказать.

 

— Невероятно, Вуд, — Джесси похлопал кузена по спине. — С ножом ты управляешься куда лучше, чем с револьвером. Если бы ты захотел, ты мог бы попасть Дику в шею, и он бы умер раньше, чем понял, что произошло. Ты бы и Чарли успел уложить, прежде чем я бы понял, что ты задумал!

 

— Зачем мне убивать Чарли или Дика, Джесси?

 

— Из-за их доли? Из-за награды? Просто потому что можешь? Или потому что тебе интересно, что я сделаю, если ты убьешь их? — не дожидаясь ответа, Джесси толкнул Вуда к стене. — Твоя очередь, Боб, покажи нам, на что ты способен.

 

Боб пожал плечами и медленно подошел к Джесси. Так же медленно взял у него нож. Боб знал, что отказываться бесполезно.

 

— На самом деле, я этого никогда не делал.

 

— Врешь. Однажды я поймал тебя за домом, ты подвесил дохлую кошку на забор и упражнялся в метании ножей, — икнул Чарли.

 

— Это совсем не то, что бросать в человека.

 

— Никакой разницы, — сказал Джесси. — Разве, что бить нужно в разные места. К тому же, в человека попасть легче. Как думаешь, сможешь попасть Вуду в руку?

 

Боб посмотрел на сжатые кулаки Вуда. Он не хотел попадать ему в руку.

 

— Или в колено?

 

— Перестань, Джесси, — сказал Чарли.

 

— Только попробуй, и я сам тебе колено прострелю, — пообещал Вуд Бобу.

 

— Неужели у тебя хватит смелости, Вуд? — подразнил его Джесси.

 

Вуд демонстративно отошел от стены, взял у Чарли бутылку и сделал глоток. Вернувшись с бутылкой к стене, он снова приложился к горлышку.

 

— А в бутылку попадешь, Боб?

 

Боб опустил взгляд, по его ботинку полз муравей. Боб поднял нож, согнул руку и вложил в бросок всю свою силу. Рывок приятно согрел мышцы.

 

Нож вонзился на локоть в стороне от плеча Вуда. Чарли издал возглас одобрения. Вуд замер, как статуя. Следующий нож вошел в стену слишком далеко, последний и вовсе ударился рукояткой о ботинок Вуда.

 

— Я давно не практиковался, — Боб смутился. Он знал, что оправдываться в сложившейся ситуации глупо.

 

— Иди к стене, Дрожащая лапа, — посмеялся над ним Джесси. — Встань ровно, ноги шире, руки в стороны.

 

Пританцовывая на месте, Джесси подкидывал и ловил нож. Если Боб не ошибался, сейчас была очередь Чарли метать ножи. Но одного взгляда на захмелевшего, свесившего руки между колен, Чарли было достаточно, чтобы понять — он не справится.

 

Не моргая, Боб смотрел на Джесси, пытаясь разглядеть его истинные намерения через завесу позерства.

 

Когда Джесси метал ножи в Чарли, они впивались в локте от его тела. Теперь он либо приметался, либо вид крови, и правда, пробудил в нем азарт охотника. Первое же лезвие задело плечо Боба. Второе вошло в трех дюймах от пальцев. И все равно Боб не испугался. Неизвестно откуда он знал, Джесси не причинит ему вреда. Он не зажмурился и не дернулся, когда третий нож просвистел около уха.

 

— Хорошая у малыша выдержка, — Вуд отсалютовал Бобу бутылкой.

 

— Да, я предупреждал, он со странностями, — фыркнул Чарли. — Это ты после Норфолка, когда Янгеров арестовали, прятался в индейской резервации, Джесси?

 

— Ага. Ты слышал, что в племени ши вождя выбирают на пять лет? Знаете, как это происходит и что случается со старым вождем, когда он отслужил свой срок? Он уходит в священный лес и достает оружие. С этой минуты он не спит и не ест. С этой минуты каждый мужчина в племени может убить вождя и занять его место. Сначала приходят самые самоуверенные и беспечные. Один, второй… десятый. Они умирают. Их тела лежат и воняют в священном лесу несколько дней и ночей. Старый вождь жжет над ними благовония. В конце концов, вонь от мертвецов становится такой невыносимой, что он уже мечтает о приходе следующего соперника. Смерть больше не кажется ему ужасной. Он знает, она по крайней мере избавит его от трупного запаха и даст ему возможность отдохнуть. Вождь проводит еще несколько сражений и снова побеждает. Трупов вокруг него становится все больше. И вот наконец, приходит самый хитрый воин. Возможно, у него хватило ума прикинуться другом, возможно, он сумел подкрасться беззвучно, но обычно он убивает вождя одним ударом. Без поединка, понимаете? Легко и естественно. Как судьба, как неизбежное, как смерть, как сила природы. И вот, когда старый вождь погиб, его тело приносят в деревню. Племя устраивает праздник в честь нового вождя. Этот праздник длится три дня. В течении этих трех дней индейцы съедают тело старого вождя. Новый вождь съедает его сердце, чтобы унаследовать его смелость и мудрость.

 

Солнце клонилось к закату. Фабрики гудели о начале последней смены.

 

Джесси посмотрел на свою рубашку, заметил пятно крови на рукаве, потер его пальцем и поморщился с отвращением.

 

— Надо бы переодеться, — сказал он и скрылся в доме.

 

Мимо ворот промчался всадник. Дик, Чарли и Вуд молча наблюдали за стаей уток, пересекающей небо.

 

— Не угадаешь, что ему стрельнет в голову в следующую минуту, — сплюнул Вуд.

 

— Заткнись, — оборвал его Чарли. — Мне кажется у него слух, как у чертового коршуна.

 

— Ага, — Вуд забрал у него бутылку. — А у тебя яйца и мозги крошечные, как у перепелки.

 

Чарли толкнул Вуда локтем. Вуд ответил тем же. Некоторое время они бадались, как мальчишки. Разыгравшись, Чарли глупо захихикал и бросил камнем в Дика. Дик отвесил Чарли подзатыльник.

 

За ужином все веселье улетучилось. Чарли смотрел только в свою тарелку, Дик ковырял в зубах. Вуд даже к виски не притронулся. Вместе с запахом виски в комнате повисло напряжение. И только Джесси выглядел расслабленным. Или старался производить впечатление беспечного человека, хорошо проводившего время в компании друзей. В то время, как остальные сидели, прижав локти к бокам и подтянув колени к груди, он разлегся на полу, подпер голову ладонью, курил и улыбался.

 

Когда луна взобралась на небо, Джесси сказал, что чувствует себя виноватым перед Бобом за то, что оцарапал его ножом. В искупление своей вины, он решил охранять сон Боба и пригласить его ночевать наверху.

 

На деле все понимали, что Джесси плевать на плечо Боба. Вряд ли он даже помнил в правое или левое попал. Джесси играл в игру, понятную только ему одному.

 

На втором этаже две спальни располагались напротив друг друга. Одна пустовала. Во второй стояла большая кровать. От мысли, что вчера Дик и Джесси спали на ней вместе, Боб покраснел и вспотел. Воспоминания из сна накрыли его горячей, душной волной. Он вспомнил поцелуи Джесси, его лицо в нескольких дюймах от своего.

 

Желая избавиться от наваждения, Боб подошел к окну и по пояс высунулся на улицу. Холодный воздух принес облегчение и иллюзию свободы. Боб стоял у окна, пока его предплечья не покрылись гусиной кожей. В комнате было обманчиво тихо. Боб ни на миг не забывал о присутствии Джесси за спиной, но все равно почувствовал что-то похожее на удивление, когда повернулся и посмотрел его.

 

Джесси вытянулся на кровати, курил и глядел в потолок. Он не пошевелился, когда Боб прошел от окна к комоду, попил воды и присел на свою половину кровати. Джесси вел себя так, будто был один.

 

Боб лег, не раздеваясь, и подтянул одеяло к подбородку. Ему захотелось стать маленьким и невидимым. Как в детстве спрятаться с головой под одеяло. Он сам не понимал от чего собирался прятаться.

 

— Чарли прилично сегодня напился, — Джесси приподнялся на локте и повернулся к Бобу.

 

— Да.

 

— А Дик каждые пять минут смотрел на забор. Будто ждал подмогу или обдумывал план побега. Но он не сбежит. Я знаю такой тип людей. Они слишком долго обдумывают свои решение, а когда наконец собираются действовать, обычно оказывается уже поздно.

 

Боб вздохнул. Он хотел спросить Джесси, действительно ли он думает, что кто-то из них сговорился с бандой Долтонов или с полицией. Хотел, но не мог. У Боба словно язык прилип к небу, а тело его будто одеревенело. Он смотрел на предметы в комнате, необычно четко видел их очертания, но не мог поверить в их реальность. Близость Джесси затмевала все. Боб реагировал на нее непривычно чутко, улавливал мельчайшие запахи исходившие от Джесси — запах пыли в его волосах, запах табака, мыла, пота. Боб внутренне сжимался от каждого жеста Джесси, от каждого дуновения ветерка. Он тратил слишком много усилий, чтобы не разглядывать Джесси, не залипать на его губах и глазах. От этих усилий Боба бросало то в жар, то в холод.

 

— Вуд вел себя, как всегда. Сколько я его помню, лет с десяти, он старается казаться взрослым и опытным. Правильным. На деле тупее кукушки. А ты, Боб? — Джесси помолчал. — Я чувствую, что ты что-то скрываешь.

 

— Клянусь, Джесси, мне нечего скрывать, — от волнения Боб приподнял голову над подушкой.

 

— Мне нравится твоя вспыльчивость, — Джесси тихо засмеялся. В его смехе Бобу почудились одновременно одобрение и грусть. — Ты слышал, что мой дед покончил собой?

 

— Нет.

 

— Об этом не пишут в книжках о великом Джесси Джеймсе, верно?

 

Боб медленно покачал головой.

 

— Меня назвали в его честь. Говорят, во время войны за независимость, он спас деревню индейцев от уничтожения. Так или иначе, много лет спустя, когда я был ребенком, он вышел в поле, лег на землю, расстегнул рубашку и приставил револьвер сюда, — Джесси коснулся своей груди. — И выстрелил себе в сердце.

 

Голос Джесси завораживал и околдовывал. Боб бездумно комкал одеяло и наблюдал, как шевелятся губы Джесси, как вздымается и опадает его грудь. Внутри у Боба росло напряжении и возбуждение.

 

— Спи, Боб.

 

Звучание собственного имени вывело его из ступора. Свет погас. Боб долго лежал без движений, боясь пошевелиться, рассматривал тени на потолке и прислушивался к дыханию Джесси. Боб постарался услышать, что делают Чарли, Вуд и Дик внизу, но у него ничего не получилось. Скоро тишина начала звенеть у него в ушах, и Боб провалился в сон.

 

***

 

Боб проснулся от того, что вспотел. Он открыл глаза и увидел проплывающие за окном поля. Судя по тому, как быстро менялась картинка, поезд давно ехал по прямой и разогнался до ста миль в час.

 

Боб потянулся и замер. Он вдруг понял, что опирается на кого-то плечом, спиной и затылком. Он почувствовал теплую руку у себя на лбу — кто-то придерживал его голову. Боб повернулся и увидел Джесси.

 

— Привет, спящая красавица, — прошептал Джесси.

 

Боб удивленно осмотрелся. Они были в поезде, но не в общем вагоне, в которых привык ездить Боб, а в маленьком купе с двумя диванами. В таких комнатах обычно путешествовали хозяева железной дороги. Обитые бархатом диваны, полки для багажа из кедра, внутри деревянной панели — бар полный виски.

 

— Ты улыбался во сне. Что тебе снилось? — Джесси погладил его по волосам.

 

— Ты. Ты снишься мне каждую ночь, Джесси.

 

— Я слышал шаманам сиу тоже снятся повторяющиеся сны. Они верят, что человек, научившийся управлять своими снами, способен изменить реальность, — Джесси коснулся губами его уха.

 

Боб глубоко вздохнул.

 

— Чем мы занимались в твоем сне, Боб? — Джесси пожил руку ему на живот.

 

Боб подвинулся так, чтобы ладонь Джесси сползла ему на пах. Он знал, что Джесси почувствует его возбуждение, и пьянел от собственной смелости.

 

Джесси погладил его член через одежду, медленно провел рукой по его бедру, от паха до колена и назад, втиснул ладонь между ног Боба и прижал мошонку.

 

— И кто из нас был в роли бабы? Ты или я?

 

Едва дыша от волнения, Боб сжал бедрами руку Джесси. Непослушными пальцами, он дернул пуговицы на рубашке Джесси и схватился за его ремень.

 

— Не спеши, — Джесси взял лицо Боба в ладони и заставил его посмотреть себе в глаза.

 

Джесси целовал его нежно и глубоко. Только теперь Боб осознал, насколько он напряжен. Он перестал цепляться за пояс Джесси. Постепенно прекратил дрожать и сжимать бедра. Он позволил себе плыть по течению. Сосредоточился на прикосновениях Джесси, вдыхал и задерживал дыхание вместе с ним.

 

Когда Джесси разорвал поцелуй, Боб почувствовал себя обманутым, брошенным и одиноким.

 

Пейзаж за окном сменился, вокруг железнодорожного пути вырос лес, в вагон пробрались тени. Серыми пятнами они упали на лицо Джесси. А когда он снял рубашку, нарисовали новые шрамы на его груди. Боб ловил тени пальцами и стирал их ладонями. Он забыл о них, дотронувшись до жестких волос у Джесси в паху. Наощупь член Джесси был таким горячим и твердым, что у Боба тут же пересохло во рту. Он хватал ртом воздух, будто задыхался.

 

Джесси погладил его по щеке, надавил большим пальцем на губы и протолкнул его Бобу в рот. Оттянув пальцем уголок его губ, Джесси снова поцеловал его. Это было странно. Губы Джесси были влажными и мягкими. Палец — сухим и шершавым. Он скреб небо, давил на язык и придерживал челюсть, не позволяя Бобу повернуть голову или податься навстречу.

 

Джесси отстранился. Боб любовался румянцем на его щеках и вздрагивал от его прикосновений. Легких и аккуратных, пока Джесси снимал с него одежду, настойчивых и откровенных, когда Джесси забрал в кулак его член.

 

Уложив Боба на диван, Джесси подхватил его правую ногу под колено, согнул ее и отвел в сторону. Джесси лег сверху, прижался грудью к груди Боба, животом к животу, и снова поцеловал его. Он целовал Боба до тех пор, пока у того не закружилась голова, и он не начал смеяться.

 

Боб радовался свободе и вседозволенности. Ему казалось, что исполнились все его желания и мечты. Он словно победил в опасном соревновании и выиграл в лотерею миллион долларов одновременно.

 

Джесси рассмеялся вместе с ним, укусил его за подбородок и скользнул ниже. Когда член Джесси толкнулся ему под мошонку, Боб выгнулся. Джесси вдруг посерьезнел. Таким же сосредоточенным он выглядел, когда перевязывал рану Боба. Он вспомнил о пуле, которую Джесси достал из него. Сравнение показалось ему пошлым и забавным, и он снова рассмеялся. Он смеялся, чтобы не чувствовать пальцы Джесси между ягодиц, чтобы отвлечься от непривычных, странных прикосновений. От одной мысли о них заходилось сердце. Вынести их было и вовсе невозможно.

 

— Я не могу, — Боб закусил губу и замотал головой, сжимаясь на пальцах Джесси. — Хватит, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не нужно больше.

 

Он заерзал, всхлипнул и вжался лбом в плечо Джесси.

 

— Пожалуйста, не нужно больше, просто выеби меня.

 

— Не ной, как глупая девчонка, — прошипел Джесси. — Без подготовки будет больно.

 

— Пусть, — Боб стиснул зубы. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, хотя, казалось, куда уже больше.

 

О господи, он стыдился своего нетерпения, своей горячки, своего положения, пальцев Джесси у себя в заднице и желания почувствовать в себе его член. Ожидание и неудобство убивали радость. Он хотел, чтобы неопределенность поскорее закончилась. Он готов был провалиться под землю от стыда, но Джесси не позволил ему, надавил внутри, и все мысли вылетели у Боба из головы, поясница выгнулась, на глаза навернулись слезы.

 

— Смотри на меня, — приказал Джесси.

 

Боб посмотрел в его расширенные зрачки — черные молнии перечеркнули голубое небо. Он почувствовал давление на промежность и открыл рот, будто хотел закричать, но горло, словно перехватила невидимая рука. Боб не мог даже моргнуть, его живот и бедра свело судорогой.

 

— Дыши, Боб, — голос Джесси звучал приглушенно, будто у Боба заложило уши после взрыва.

 

Он мог только сжимать и разжимать кулаки, пока Джесси протискивался в него.

 

— Какой же ты чувствительный и нежный. Девчонка, девчонка-недотрога, — Джесси вошел полностью и поцеловал его в висок.

 

Джесси не двигался. Решив, что привык к растягивающему задницу члену, Боб попытался вздохнуть и тут же застонал. Он сам не знал, стонет ли от боли или неудобства, от удивления или удовлетворения, что добился того, чего хотел. Он не понимал, что чувствует, даже когда Джесси начал двигаться. Внутри у Боба все звенело, пульсировало и дрожало. Он разжал кулаки, впился пальцами в плечи Джесси и слизнул каплю пота с его груди.

 

— Девчонка, — Джесси усмехнулся.

 

Боб усмехнулся в ответ, потерся членом о живот Джесси и толкнул вперед бедра. Он хотел отвлечься от распирающего давления в заднице, но получилось наоборот, он лишь сильнее подставился, позволил Джесси войти глубже. Угол проникновения изменился, и от следующего толчка Боб вскрикнул и захлебнулся воздухом. Ему казалось, он потерял контроль над своим телом. Но почему-то это не пугало. Наоборот, казалось, естественным и правильным. Тем, чего он всегда хотел. Словно со стороны Боб услышал свой стон. Неужели это он стонет так жалобно, протяжно и пошло? Ни одна шлюха, которую Чарли приводил домой, так не скулила.

 

Не переставая улыбаться, Джесси прижался лбом ко лбу Боба. Мышцы Джесси под пальцами Боба окаменели от напряжения, кожа стала влажной и скользкой от пота. Джесси наращивал темп, скалился и обжигал губы Боба горячим дыханием. Боб не мог перестать стонать. Вместо вдохов у него получались стоны. Он сам не заметил, как закинул ноги на поясницу Джесси и крепко сжал коленями его бока.

 

Никогда в жизни Боб не кончал так бурно. Все что он знал — дерганные движения своей руки, все что умел — спустить себе в кулак. Но теперь Джесси прижал его член к животу и одновременно накрыл ладонью поджавшиеся яйца. Он дополнил давление толчком внутри, и Боб забрызгал себя спермой. Оглушенный оргазмом, он не почувствовал, как Джесси излился внутри, пришел в себя лишь, когда член Джесси выскользнул из него.

 

Джесси лег рядом на узком диване и положил голову Боба себе на плечо. Боб обнял его и уснул.

 

Он проснулся от холода. Голые ноги покрылись гусиной кожей. За окном сгустились сумерки.

 

В свете электрических ламп кожа Джесси выглядела желтой, а шрамы на его груди — синими. Боб коснулся одного из них губами. Кожа Джесси показалась ему неправильно холодной. Захотелось согреть ее. Боб приподнял голову, заглянул Джесси в глаза, прочитал в них разрешение и снова поцеловал его шрам, подул на сосок, прижался губами. Некстати Боб вспомнил, как в детстве мама целовала его синяки и царапины. Глупое сравнение, Боб никогда ни с кем не стал бы им делиться, но ему нравилось об этом думать так же сильно, как согревать дыханием кожу Джесси и целовать его шрамы.

 

Джесси погладил его по волосам, провел пальцем от виска до уголка губ.

 

В окно ударилась птица. Боб ощутил тревогу.

 

— Поезд снова едет, Джесси, — прошептал он.

 

— Да.

 

— Что случилось? Разве обычно ты не забираешь добычу и не уезжаешь раньше, чем он тронется?

 

— Ты спал у меня на плече. Я не хотел тебя будить.

 

— Я помню ограбление. Помню Вуда и Эда, человека в черном, который стрелял в тебя. Потом…

 

— Я вынул из тебя пулю и подарил ее тебе, — Джесси довольно потянулся.

 

— Где твои люди?

 

— Они ушли.

 

— Я помню, что Вуда убили.

 

— Это было очень похоже на убийство. Но десять человек видели, как у него из глаз, носа и рта сама по себе полилась кровь.

 

Боб непонимающе моргнул. Джесси вздохнул, осторожно отодвинул его в сторону и сел. Он поднял с пола одежду, надел рубашку и передал Бобу его вещи.

 

— Мы должны сойти на следующей станции, Боб.

 

— Но…

 

— Не могу понять, где мы, — Джесси подошел к окну и прищурился. — Ночью все выглядит одинаковым. По моим расчетам мы где-то около Техаса.

 

— Я не могу сойти с поезда.

 

— Еще как можешь, Боб, — Джесси застегнул на поясе кобуру. — Неведомая дрянь, что убила Вуда, убила еще пятерых пассажиров за последние сутки.

 

— Но ты сказал, что у него из глаз, носа и рта пошла кровь…

 

— У них тоже. Это похоже на эпидемию или разозленного духа, если бы я в них верил.

 

Боб свинтил крышку с бутылки с водой, смочил полотенце, вытер засохшую сперму с живота, медленно застегнул штаны и заправил в них рубашку.

 

— Джесси, — начал он осторожно.

 

— Я вижу огни города, — Джесси прислонился щекой к окну. — Пора.

 

Паровоз издал предупредительный гудок.

 

— Я не могу сойти с поезда, — Бобу наконец удалось привлечь внимание Джесси. — Я с двенадцати лет не покидаю поезд. Я семь лет не сходил на землю.

 

— Почему?

 

Опустив голову, Боб посмотрел на свои руки и почувствовал страх, отвращение и жалость к себе.

 

— Проклятье. Пророчество. Не знаю, как это назвать. Старый индеец сказал моему отцу, что я стану убийцей. Кого-то предам, кого-то убью. Кого-то, кого буду любить больше всех на свете.

 

Джесси усмехнулся и покачал головой.

 

— И ты поверил?

 

— Да.

 

— Заебись, — Джесси выдохнул, взял Боба за локоть и вздернул его на ноги. — Пошли.

 

Джесси распахнул дверь. В коридоре было пусто. В грузовом вагоне мычали коровы. В пассажирском кто-то играл на гитаре.

 

— Ты не понял, Джесси. Я умру, если сойду с поезда, — Боб слабо сопротивлялся.

 

— Я сам тебя прибью, если ты еще раз заговоришь о глупых проклятьях, — Джесси встряхнул его и прижал к себе.

 

Боб услышал, как бьется сердце Джесси и перестал волноваться. В конце концов, так ли важно, что произойдет дальше?

 

За окнами показался город. Поезд начал торможение. От лязга железа у Боба заложило уши. Джесси распахнул двери раньше, чем поезд полностью остановился. На перроне горели три фонаря. Около деревянной будки вокзала стоял сторож и мусолил в руке сигарету.

 

Джесси спрыгнул на землю и потянул Боба за собой. У Джесси был широкий шаг и пружинящая походка. Падая, Боб смотрел на его профиль и высоко поднятый подбородок. Он едва успел коснуться коленями земли, когда Джесси подхватил его.

 

— Нет, Боб, — прошептал Джесси ему на ухо. — Так не бывает. Проклятий не существует. Только беспомощные дети и старики верят в такую чушь. Как долго ты жил в поезде? Семь лет? Ты просто боишься. Ты внушил себе страх.

 

Голос Джесси гипнотизировал Боба. Джесси обхватил его вокруг груди и, не останавливаясь, потащил прочь от поезда. У Боба потемнело перед глазами. Рана на плече начала кровоточить.

 

— Блядь, — заметив кровь, выругался Джесси. — Мы найдем гостиницу, и я перевяжу тебя.

 

Но крови становилось все больше. Она пропитала рубашку Боба и одежду Джесси. Кровь хлюпала между их телами, капала на землю и текла у Боба из носа.

 

Джесси спотыкался и тяжело дышал, пока нес Боба назад к поезду.

 

Они ввалились в вагон за минуту до отправления. Боб увидел вокруг испуганные и удивленные лица пассажиров, услышал гудок и потерял сознание.  
Боб дернулся, вытянулся на кровати и ударился головой о ее спинку.

*** 

— Говорят, когда дети вздрагивают во сне, они растут, — Джесси стоял у окна и разглядывал Боба. За спиной Джесси поднималось солнце.

 

— Давно не спишь? — спросил Боб. Он никак не мог отделаться от воспоминаний о нежности и близости Джесси.

 

Джесси кивнул и закурил.

 

Боб встал, как мог, поправил мятую после сна одежду и умылся. Снизу послышалась возня.

 

— Они с самого утра шумят, — Джесси опять наблюдал за ним. — На кого ставишь? Как думаешь, у кого первого не выдержали нервы? У Вуда? Дика? Или Чарли? Твой брат выглядит вполне безобидным, но я не стал бы сбрасывать его со счетов. Мне он не посмеет ничего сделать, но с другими нежничать не будет. В нем есть что-то от шакала. Не трогает сильных и ждет, когда слабый повернется к нему спиной. Не так ли, Боб?

 

Боб уловил угрозу и одновременно предупреждение в словах Джесси. Гоня от себя дурное предчувствия, Боб вышел в коридор. Спускаясь по лестнице, он споткнулся на последней ступени и едва не упал.

 

Чарли сидел на подоконнике, низко опустив голову. Над его макушкой болталось блеклое осеннее солнце. На полу комнаты валялись скомканные одеяла. Боб заметил крошки на спальнике Чарли и дырку на своем. Дик сидел у стены и чистил револьвер.

 

— А где, Вуд? — Боб вздрогнул, услышав за спиной голос Джесси.

 

Джесси отодвинул занавеску и выглянул в окно.

 

Бобу не понравилось, как Чарли и Дик переглянулись.

 

— Когда мы проснулись, Вуда уже не было, Джесси, — Чарли почесал макушку.

 

— Я думаю, он сбежал, Джесси, — Дик перезарядил пистолет.

 

— Сегодня будет душный день, а вечером пойдет дождь, — невпопад сказал Джесси.

 

Он вышел во двор, расстегнул штаны и помочился на муравейник под верандой.

 

Джесси стоял, широко расставив ноги и слегка наклонив голову. Боб не мог отвести взгляда от его обнаженной шеи. Он вздрогнул, когда Джесси позвал его.

 

— Боб, проверь на месте ли лошадь Вуда.

 

Кивнув, Боб в пять шагов пересек двор. Лошадь Вуда стояла в деннике, жевала сено и обмахивалась хвостом.

 

— Если Вуд сбежал, почему он оставил свою лошадь? — спросил Джесси, ни на кого не глядя.

 

— Может, не хотел нас будить? — нервно хохотнул Чарли.

 

Он вышел во двор, облокотился плечом на стену и закурил.

 

— Голова не болит после вчерашнего? — с деланной беспечностью поинтересовался Джесси. — Спал крепко? Наверняка, храпел всю ночь, как убитый, и ничего не слышал.

 

— Это точно, Джесси, — Чарли выронил сигарету.

 

— А ты, Дик, как спал?

 

Дик пожал плечами и засунул руки в карманы.

 

Джесси посмотрел на небо. Над домом пролетела стая уток.

 

— Знаете, что я думаю? Один из вас убил Вуда. Я только не пойму, почему он не признается. Я ведь сам это начал. Предложил тому, кого не устраивает его доля, забрать чужую. Обещал награду. Я всегда держу свое слово. Или вы считаете меня болтуном? Чарли, я тебя спрашиваю, считаешь меня пиздоболом? Дик?

 

— Нет, Джесси, сколько я тебя знаю, ты всегда держал слово, — поспешно возразил Чарли.

 

— Нет, Джесси.

 

— Тогда почему вы молчите и не говорите мне, что случилось с Вудом?

 

— Потому что мы не знаем, Джесси.

 

— Не знаете? Но мне казалось, ты сказал, что он сбежал, Дик?

 

— Я сказал, что думаю, что он сбежал, — Дик сжал кулаки в карманах.

 

— А почему ты так подумал? Почему не удосужился проверить его лошадь в конюшне? Ведь это странно — уйти и оставить свою лошадь, седло и спальник? Вы кстати, проверили, может, он еще деньги в одеяле забыл? Куда его пять тысяч подевались?

 

— Одеяло проверили, — Чарли развел руками.

 

— И что же?

 

— Мы не нашли денег, поэтому решили, что он сбежал, — Дик сплюнул себе под ноги.

 

— Я вот думаю, вы оба пытаетесь меня обмануть или только один из вас? Один убил, а второй ничего не знает? Или вы покрываете друг друга?

 

— Перестань, Джесси, — Чарли покачал головой. — Я никогда не держал на Вуда зла.

 

— Покажи руки, Чарли! — приказал Джесси.

 

— З-з-зачем? — Чарли сглотнул.

 

— Не заставляй меня просить дважды!

 

Чарли поднял руки, сжал и разжал кулаки, показывая ладони Джесси.

 

Джесси приблизился, взял Чарли за запястья и осмотрел костяшки. Потом он принюхался.

 

— От тебя пахнет страхом, Чарли, — сказал он.

 

— Ты ведешь себя как чертов агент Пинкертонов, — попытался пошутить Чарли и тут же побледнел, испугавшись, что шутка вышла неудачной.

 

Джесси поправил револьверы на поясе и подошел к Дику.

 

— Покажи руки. Держи их ладонями вверх.

 

Дик отвел глаза, посмотрел на проходившую мимо калитки женщину. На ее шляпе колыхалась роза. Боб видел такие шляпки только на фотографиях в журналах.

 

— Покажи руки, Дик, — Джесси вплотную приблизился к Дику. Теперь между их лицами расстояние было не больше фута.

 

Боб заметил, что у Дика на шее пульсирует вена.

 

— Зачем мне убивать Вуда? — огрызнулся Дик и вытянул перед собой руки.

 

— Не знаю, Дик. Ты мне скажи, — Джесси осмотрел его ладони и ногти. — Может, Вуд тебе угрожал? Сказал, что убьет тебя, и ему за это ничего не будет, потому что он мой кузен? Или ты решил, что он так думает, и убил его, потому что испугался? Или Вуд догадался, что ты стучишь полиции?

 

— Почему бы тебе не обыскать нас, Джесси? — фыркнул Дик.

 

— У меня есть идея получше, — Джесси отступил от Дика и закурил. — Даю тысячу тому из вас, кто скажет мне правду. Что случилось с Вудом?

 

— Богом клянусь, Джесси, я не знаю, — Чарли развел руками.

 

Джесси посмотрел на Дика. Тот покачал головой.

 

Ласточка над крыльцом покинула гнездо и взмыла в небо.

 

— Эй! У вас закурить не найдется, — у калитки стоял старик в рваном пальто. Серое морщинистое лицо, беззубый рот, дрожащие руки. Седые волосы торчали из ушей и ноздрей.

 

— Конечно, — как ни в чем не бывало Джесси подошел к калитке. Облокотившись локтем на забор, он достал из кармана портсигар. Когда старик стиснул сигарету губами, Джесси поднес ему спичку.

 

— Давно вы сюда вселились? — проскрипел старик.

 

— Пару дней назад.

 

— Надолго?

 

— Мы скот перегоняем. Хозяин конюшни Гулд нанял нас перегнать табун в Арканзас. Как о цене договоримся, сразу в путь двинемся, — Джесси беспечно улыбнулся.

 

— Да, мистер Гулд еще тот прохвост. Не дайте ему себя одурачить. Он ночами не спит, думает, как бы на ком нажиться, — старик закашлял.

 

Джесси похлопал его по спине. На прощанье они пожали друг другу руки.

 

Не переставая улыбаться, Джесси вернулся к Дику, Чарли и Бобу.

 

— Чего вы такие скучные? Бледные и перепуганные, будто умирать собрались?

 

— Я есть хочу, — буркнул Дик и ушел в дом.

 

— Мне нужно умыться, — пробормотал себе под нос Чарли и пошел к насосу.

 

Боб двинулся за ним.

 

— Вы будете кофе или чай? — окликнул их Джесси.

 

— Что? — Чарли растерялся, будто его спросили, сколько звезд на небе.

 

— Кофе или чай? — ухмыльнулся Джесси с порога.

 

— Кофе, пожалуйста.

 

— А ты Боб?

 

— Кофе.

 

Улыбаясь, будто услышал хорошую шутку, Джесси скрылся в доме.

 

Чарли закатал рукава и склонился над миской. Боб молча надавил на рычаг насоса. Сопя и отфыркиваясь, Чарли сполоснул лицо и шею, затем расчесал мокрой пятерней волосы.

 

— Сукин сын, — тихо выдохнул он.

 

Боб напрягся и инстинктивно придвинулся ближе.

 

— Вуд сказал, что иногда на Джесси находит. Сказал, что два года назад Джесси гостил у них на Рождество и до полусмерти избил отца Вуда только за то, что старик обозвал миссурийских партизан ворами и убийцами.

 

— Когда это Вуд рассказал? — не выдержал Боб.

 

Чарли ответил ему злым взглядом и скривился.

 

— Когда Джесси тебя наверх увел. Что он тебе наговорил, Боб?

 

-Н-ничего, — У Боб вспыхнули щеки, и он замотал головой, отгоняя воспоминания о завораживающем голосе Джесси, своем возбуждении и странном откровенном сне. — Это ведь Дик убил Вуда?

 

— Я ничего не видел, — Чарли снова склонился над миской и прополоскал зубы.

 

Боб ощутил обиду и одиночество. Чарли и Дик что-то скрывали от него. Боб вздохнул и повернулся к Чарли спиной. Внезапно Чарли ухватил его за рукав.

 

— Я ничего не видел. Но знаешь, что я думаю? Вуд сказал, что уйдет. Он попытался уйти, и Джесси его убил.

 

Боб удивленно посмотрел на Чарли.

 

— Я думаю, — прошипел Чарли, после каждого слова дергая Боба за рукав. — Джесси слетел с катушек, как Вуд и говорил.

 

Шмыгнув носом, Чарли направился к дому. А Боб несколько мгновений не мог сдвинуться с места. Джесси убил Вуда? Чушь! Вуд его кузен. Джесси избил отца Вуда? А если и так, кто знает, что на самом деле между ними случилось? Боб почти услышал, как мимо его уха просвистел нож. Ощутил содрогание воздуха. Вспомнил, как Джесси вчера поцарапал ему плечо. Вспомнил, как Джесси бил его по рукам и испытал странную смесь страха и возбуждения. Лицо у Боба вспыхнуло, и он прижал холодные пальцы ко лбу. Джесси убил Вуда? Нет. Но позавчера Джесси предложил им убивать друг друга за деньги. Зачем он это сделал? Разозлился, что Дик хотел поделить долю Эда? Разозлился, что Дик вообще посмел что-то предложить? Похоже, Джесси хотел их наказать и проучить. Проучить, чтобы больше никому из них не взбрело в голову указывать ему как делить добычу. Он всего лишь хотел припугнуть их и поставить на место, только и всего. Такое объяснение казалось Бобу самым правильным и простым.

 

Но теперь пропал Вуд. И из-за этого у Боба с утра лился по спине холодный пот. Вуд сбежал, успокоил себя Боб и вошел в дом.

 

— Ты его слышал, Чарли? — Джесси сидел у стены, широко расставив ноги. Между колен он поставил чашку с кофе. — Старик говорит, хозяин конюшен только и ищет кого наебать? Мы проезжали мимо этих конюшен. Вы их видели? Готов поспорить, там нет ни одной лошади, которая стоит больше пятидесяти долларов.

 

— Точно, — жуя хлеб, кивнул Дик.

 

— Я на минуту себе представил, что мы действительно перегоняем скот. Нам пришлось сейчас гнать мустангов этого жадного хрыща через весь штат несколько дней, без остановки, а в конце пути нас бы еще выругали за то, что какая-то из кобыл подкову потеряла, — Джесси закурил. — И за все про все, за пять дней работы под дождем, на ветру и без горячей жрачки, нам бы в итоге заплатили двести долларов.

 

Чарли неодобрительно покачал головой и пригубил свой кофе.

 

— Правильно старик сказал, мы чувствовали бы себя обманутыми.

 

— Я однажды работал так, — сказал Джесси.

 

— Я тоже, — Дик поковырялся в зубах.

 

Чарли и Боб кивнули. Они дважды перегоняли скот.

 

— Это было давно, — продолжал Джесси. — Я тогда только женился, Зи хотела, чтобы я начал честную жизнь. Короче, я и еще пара остолопов погнали лошадей из Миссури в Арканзас. Семь дней мы были в пути. А в Арканзасе нас встретил жирный хрен и принялся орать, что мы двух лошадей потеряли. Когда он подошел ко мне, у него от злости лицо покраснело и сел голос. Он снял шляпу и ударил ею меня по лицу. Я застрелил его и забрал десять его лучших лошадей.

 

Часы на городской церкви пробили двенадцать раз.

 

— Кто из вас бывал в Плат-Сити? — сменил тему Джесси.

 

— Это в тридцати милях от Канзаса? — переспросил Чарли

 

— Ага.

 

— Я проезжал там.

 

— А ты, Дик? Помнится, ты хвастал, что у тебя в каждом городе девка есть. Есть у тебя кто в Плат-Сити?

 

— Не помню, Джесси.

 

— Нам бы пригодилось, если бы ты вспомнил.

 

— Почему?

 

— Было бы удобнее переночевать в теплом доме, а не в лесу, когда поедем грабить банк В Плат-Сити.

 

— Ты хочешь ограбить банк в Плат-Сити? — переспросил Дик.

 

— Да перестань, Дик. Я тебе уже говорил. Я и Вуду говорил. Я давно за этим банком наблюдаю. Ждал, когда мои шпионы на почте сообщат, что в банк привезли большие деньги, — Джесси достал нож и принялся вычищать лезвием грязь из-под ногтей. — На следующей неделе там будет сто тысяч.

 

— Сто тысяч долларов? — Дик и Чарли замерли.

 

— Сто тысяч наличными и золото.

 

Чарли присвистнул.

 

— Что не хватает воображения представить, что будешь делать с такими деньгами?

 

— Точно, Джесси.

 

— Я сам так много денег никогда в руках не держал, — искренне улыбнулся Джесси. — За эти деньги можно купить несколько паровозов с вагонами.

 

— Точно, Джесси.

 

Они еще немного пообсуждали банки, деньги и Плат-Сити, потом Чарли и Дик перекинулись в карты. Дик поставил десять долларов, Чарли — золотой зуб, который он выбил у пассажира в поезде. Джесси привалился спиной к стене и задремал. Вернее, Боб решил, что Джесси спит — слишком спокойным выглядело его лицо, морщины на лбу и вокруг глаз разгладились, челюсть расслабилась. Но оказалось, Боб ошибся, Джесси прислушивался к разговорам в комнате и следил за игрой. Когда Дик и Чарли затеяли спор, он вмешался:

 

— Дик два раза за игру вытащил даму червей.

 

Чарли забрал свой выигрыш и отправился в сортир. На улице быстро темнело. По небу ползли тучи.

 

Боб выпил воды, закинул в рот мятный леденец, когда со двора послышались ругань и шум.

 

Через минуту запыхавшийся и бледный Чарли влетел в дом.

 

— Я нашел Вуда, — сказал он.

 

Джесси пошел впереди. Боб наступал Дику на пятки, около сортира встал на носочки, чтобы заглянуть внутрь через плечо Джесси. Вуд сидел на полу. Рубашка и штаны почернели от крови. Кто-то перерезал ему горло.

 

— Чарли, — позвал Джесси. — Это тебя тут вывернуло?

 

Боб отступил и увидел на траве свежее пятно.

 

— Выпил вчера много, — буркнул Чарли.

 

— Не нужно пить, если не умеешь, — Джесси осмотрел улицу. Не говоря ни слова, он пошел в конюшню.

 

Боб уставился на Вуда. Рот распахнут. На правой скуле четыре маленьких синяка, будто, перед тем как перерезать Вуду глотку, убийца зажал ему рукой рот. Глаза у Вуда были закрыты. Похоже, убийца закрыл их, после того как усадил Вуда на пол сортира. Усадил осторожно судя по позе и тому, что стопка газет рядом не разбросана. Может, убийство и вовсе произошло не в сортире? Где-то в другом месте, а потом убийца затащил Вуда в сортир, рассчитывая, что здесь его не сразу найдут. Боб оглянулся на Дика, и по спине у него побежали мурашки.

 

— Разденьте его и закапайте в подвале под домом, — Джесси принес две лопаты и воткнул их в землю.

 

Дик забрал сапоги Вуда и снял медальон с его шеи. Чарли спрятал в карман его часы, присвоил его револьвер и ремень, а патронами поделился с Диком. Голым Вуд выглядел крупнее, чем в одежде. Когда Чарли и Дик тащили его в подвал, голова билась о пол, руки и ноги цеплялись за ступени и косяки дверей.

 

В подвале было темно, тесно и душно. Вбивая лопату в глиняный пол, Дик и Чарли сталкивались локтями. Когда Чарли занозил палец, Боб подменил его. Джесси сидел на ступенях и держал лампу.

 

— Ты был хорошим парнем, Вуд, — Чарли перекатил мертвеца в яму.

 

— Я никогда не желал тебе зла, — Дик бросил на спину Вуда первый ком земли.

 

Они закончили около полуночи. Когда Боб вышел во двор, у него закружилась голова. Рядом потягивался Чарли, растирая затекшую от работы поясницу. Дик щелкнул спичкой, закурил, закашлялся, выкинул сигарету.

 

Джесси вышел на середину сада и посмотрел на звезды. Сейчас они напоминали осколки битого стекла в луже черной, засохшей крови.

 

Боб поймал себя на том, что беззастенчиво рассматривает Джесси, только когда тот повернулся и встретился с ним взглядом. Несколько долгих мгновений они смотрели друг на друга. Бобу почудилось, будто Джесси видит его насквозь и знает обо всех его пошлых фантазиях. Больше того, Бобу показалось, что, зная все его ужасные и постыдные секреты, Джесси не испытывает ни отвращения, ни презрения, ни возмущения, только бесконечную усталость. Боб опустил голову. Не произнесся ни слова, Джесси скрылся в доме.

 

Проводив его взглядом, Боб посмотрел на Дика. Ни за что на свете он теперь не повернется к Дику спиной. Дик развалился на ступенях веранды. Он тяжело дышал и то и дело потирал пальцами грудь.

 

— Чего уставился, Боб? — выплюнул он.

 

— Просто задумался.

 

— О чем, интересно? О том, успеешь ли ты достать револьвер раньше меня?

 

Оба механически положили руки на кобуру.

 

— Прекратите, — проворчал Чарли.

 

— Заткнись, Чарли. Ты сам сказал, что Боб отморозок. Он пристрелил Эда, теперь перерезал глотку Вуду. Думаешь, я буду дожидаться, пока он пальнет мне в спину? Что ты мне сделаешь, если я пристрелю твоего брата прямо сейчас? А, Чарли?

 

— Я не убивал Вуда! — возмутился Боб.

 

— Я думаю, это Джесси, — Чарли оглянулся на дом. — Дик сказал, он считает, что один из нас работает с бандой Долтонов, а другой стучит полиции. Он не смог вычислить предателя и потому решил прикончить нас всех, одного за другим.

 

Чарли сглотнул, поднял голову и посмотрел на окна второго этажа.

 

— Но прежде чем нас прикончить, он решил поиграть с нами. Вуд был прав, временами у него едет крыша. Наверное, Вуд хотел сбежать, Джесси услышал, перехватил его во дворе или в конюшне и убил.

 

— Или послал Боба его убить, — Дик оскалился. — Помнишь, как он хвалил Боба за то, что он пристрелил Эда? Мне он потом сказал, что из Боба получится отличный убийца. Сказал, что такие люди, как Боб нажимают на курок, ни в чем не сомневаясь. Сказал, что на самом деле Боб пристрелил Эда не из милосердия, а потому что просто не видит разницу между человеком и поросенком.

 

Смотря на Дика, на его растрепанные волосы, подергивающуюся верхнюю губу, раздувающиеся ноздри, Боб действительно не видел разницы между ним и свиньей. Боб понял, что готов пристрелить Дика прямо сейчас. Пусть только даст повод.

 

Джесси появился на веранде.

 

— О чем секретничаете? — усмехнулся он.

 

— О том, что хорошо бы выпить, Джесси, — Дик почесал шею.

 

— У меня тоже пересохло горло, — поддержал его Чарли.

 

— Помните в поезде франт в цилиндре был? Такой весь напомаженный, усы закручены на концах, — спросил Джесси.

 

— Еще бы не помнить, — отозвался Чарли. — Я его пристрелил, когда он револьвер попытался достать.

 

— Да ничего он не пытался, почудилось тебе от страха, вот ты и пальнул. Раз пять. Случайной пулей еще бабе рядом шляпку снес, — рассмеялся Дик.

 

— У него револьвер был на поясе!

 

— Но он к нему не прикоснулся!

 

— Но он мог! Он ждал, когда я к нему спиной повернусь.

 

— В ящике, на котором он сидел, было виски, тридцать шестого года разлива, — вздохнул Джесси, будто его утомил их спор.

 

— Пятьдесят лет выдержки, — присвистнул Чарли.

 

— Почему ты нам об этом в поезде не сказал?

 

— Потому что вы бы захотели забрать ящик, — отмахнулся Джесси.

 

— И что в этом плохого? — удивился Чарли. — Ничто не сравнится с хорошим виски.

 

— Может, тебе стоило грабить бакалейные лавки, а не поезда и банки, Чарли? — Джесси прищурился.

 

— Я просто хотел сказать, что глупо упускать то, что само идет тебе в руки, — Чарли потупился, ковырнул носком сапога камень перед верандой.

 

— Я захватил одну бутылку, — сказал Джесси. — Думал разопьем, когда представится особый случай. На Рождество, пасху или день независимости.

 

Джесси замолчал и выразительно посмотрел на Дика, Чарли, потом на Боба. Он как будто хотел сказать — я решил, что сегодня тот самый особый случай, ведь не все из нас доживут до Рождества. Хотел, но не сказал. Джесси позволил им самим додумать эту мысль. Дик невесело улыбнулся, Чарли чертыхнулся себе под нос.

 

Они вернулись в гостиную и развели огонь в камине. Дик нарезал сыр и валеное мясо, Чарли отломал несколько ломтей хлеба. Отблески пламени сделали бутылку виски похожей на бронзовую статуэтку.

 

Джесси откупорил ее и разлил виски по стаканам. В комнате запахло спиртом и горящими поленьями.

 

— За Вуда, — предложил Джесси. — Пусть ангелы заберут его в рай.

 

— Пусть в раю у него будет много виски и баб, — хохотнул Дик.

 

Боб выпил вместе со всеми. От виски его сразу разморило, стало лень двигаться, разговаривать и соображать. Он облокотился о стену и откинул назад голову. Сам того не замечая, он подражал расслабленной позе Джесси. Как Джесси, он выпрямил ноги и закинул левую на правую, как Джесси, снял ботинки и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Когда они встречались с Джесси взглядами, Боб больше не смущался, виски избавило его от стыда, тревог и сомнений. Опьянение было мягким и приятным — немного кружилась голова, слегка раскачивалась комната перед глазами, в груди плескалось тепло. Чарли и Дик говорили о какой-то чепухе, а Боб глупо улыбался Джесси.

 

Он не понял, в какой миг все изменилось. Боб больше не улыбался, он не мог пошевелиться и с трудом дышал и моргал. Но страшней всего оказалась тишина, внезапно затопившая комнату.

 

— Как самочувствие? — Джесси присел около Боба и ущипнул его за щеку. — Я видел, как этот яд пили шаманы… Их тела становились неподвижными, а сознание отправлялось в далекое путешествие.

 

Джесси выпрямился, навис над Чарли и легко пнул его ногой в грудь. Чарли упал на спину. Боб не смог повернуть голову, чтобы рассмотреть выражение лица брата.

 

В виски был яд, понял Боб.

 

Джесси толкнул Дика, и тот завалился на бок, как кукла.

 

Яд парализовал тело. Боб представил, как яд течет по венам, добирается до сердца и переполняет его до тех пор, пока сердце не лопается, как рыбий желчный пузырь. Боб не знал, почему думает о рыбах. Он испугался. Он не мог даже закричать. Он дрожал, плакал и звал на помощь внутри своего тела, но снаружи оставался абсолютно неподвижным. Как мертвый Вуд. В эту минуту Боб поверил, что мертвецы испытывают то же самое. Он представил себе сознание, погребенное в мертвом теле. Сердце не бьется, легкие не дышат, а внутри беснует и воет душа. Все, что говорят в церкви обман — не никакого рая и ада, в конце пути каждого человека ждет погребение заживо и бесконечная пытка.

 

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что умираешь, — Джесси рассматривал Боба с интересом, как дети рассматривают разрезанного на части дождевого червя. — Тебе это только кажется, Боб. Индейцы называют это маленькой смертью. Маленькая смерть позволяет им подняться над обстоятельствами, болезнью и опасностью. Маленькая смерть помогает найти выход из безвыходный ситуаций.

 

Боб смотрел на Джесси. Даже, если бы он захотел, он не смог бы отвернуться. На виске Джесси пульсировала вена, зрачки расширились, щеки покраснели. Таким возбужденным Боб видел его после ограбления и в своих снах. В снах, в которых Джесси целовал его.

 

— Это скоро пройдет, Боб, и ты снова станешь самим собой. Я испытал это на себе. Пока действовал яд, я чувствовал себя свободным и защищенным. Счастливым, как после ранения. Я будто снова лежал на берегу и наблюдал, как моя кровь смешивается с речной водой. Удивительно, верно? Стоит разрушить привычную связь тела с сознанием, и ты перестаешь быть собой, избавляешься от всей грязи, что въелась в тебя и становишься кем-то другим, кем-то новым, чистым и свободным.

 

«Нет, — заплакал Боб, запертый внутри своего тела, — Джесси отпусти меня, пожалуйста, я больше не могу, я не выдержу, Джесси отпусти меня!»

 

-Тсс, — Джесси погладил его по щеке. — Ты смотришь с таким ужасом, будто я собираюсь тебя убить. Скоро все пройдет, Боб, обещаю.

 

Джесси переступил через ноги Боба, встал к нему боком и посмотрел на Чарли.

 

— Шаманы знают много способов покинуть тело. Обычно перед тем как принять яд, шаман полностью раздевается. Он начинает ритуал голый как новорожденный. Сначала он зовет помощника — другого шамана, родственника или старейшину племени — и только потом принимает яд. Через некоторое время помощник заглядывает неподвижному шаману в глаза и спрашивает, удалось ли ему покинуть тело или что-то его держит. Если шаман моргает два раза, значит тело мешает ему. Для помощника это значит, что он должен помочь шаману освободиться от оков тела. Помощник берет специально заточенные острые спицы из сахарного тростника и протыкают ими кожу неподвижного шамана. На груди, на животе, бедрах и мошонке. Если необходимо он делает много проколов. Рано или поздно, тело сдается, и шаман отправляется в путешествие. Он может взлететь над деревней, осмотреть близлежащие поля и горы, холмы на десятки миль вокруг. Я жил в резервации, когда шаман кро отправился в такое путешествие, вернувшись, он рассказал воинам, где прячется отряд карателей, сколько у них людей, лошадей и ружей. Той же ночью воины кро вышли в поход, на третий день пути они нашли белых там, где описал шаман, окружили их и убили.

 

Боб сглотнул. А потом еще раз. Он не сразу понял, что это значит. А когда понял, задрожал. Чувствительность возвращалась к нему. Боб слышал собственные всхлипы и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда он смог пошевелиться, он закрыл лицо руками, лег на бок и заплакал. Рядом застонал и закашлял Чарли.

 

— Вот блядь, — выругался Джесси.

 

Сквозь слезы и прижатые к лицу пальцы Боб видел, как приходя в себя Чарли сучит ногами и бьет кулаками по полу. Боб убрал руки от лица, шмыгнул носом и вытерся рукавом рубашки. Джесси сидел на коленях около Дика. Ощупав шею Дика, он наклонился к его лицу.

 

— Что случилось? — прохрипел Чарли.

 

Боб зажмурился, он знал, что случилось, и не хотел верить в произошедшее. С другой стороны, его совсем не тронула смерть Дика. Боб чувствовал, как воздух наполняет легкие и радовался, что сердце остановилось у Дика, а не у него.

 

— Джесси? — повторил Чарли.

 

— Похоже, у Дика не выдержало сердце, — Джесси взял Дика за руки и потащил к двери подвала. Распахнув ее ногой, Джесси скинул тело вниз. Мертвец несколько раз ударился о ступени, потом все затихло.

 

Чарли тяжело вздохнул. Джесси знакомым жестом потер губы и посмотрел на Боба.

 

— Штаны не намочил? Видел бы ты себя, — Джесси покачал головой. — В глазах ужас и отчаяние, будто тебя похоронили заживо.

 

— Это почти так и было, Джесси! — неожиданно для самого себя закричал Боб. — Хочешь знать, что я чувствовал?! Я чувствовал себя беспомощным. Полностью, абсолютно. Я чувствовал себя мертвым!

 

— Кончая пиздеть, Боб, — оборвал его Джесси. — Я знаю, каково это. В этом спокойствии и неподвижности нет ничего ужасного.

 

Боб сжался под его взглядом, и задрожал от его голоса. А может, дело было вовсе не в Джесси, может, это просто яд покидал его тело с дрожью и потом.

 

Чарли тоже дрожал и клацал зубами.

 

На улице послышался шум, Джесси достал револьвер и подошел к окну. Судя по голосам, два пьяницы ругались около ворот.

 

Чарли схватил Боба за запястье и прошептал одними губами:

 

— Он убьет нас.

 

Боб мотнул головой, чужой страх и подавленность вызвали отвращение. Голоса на улице стихли, пьяницы пошли дальше своей дорогой. Джесси как ни в чем не бывало улегся на спальник Дика, укрылся и положил руку с пистолетом на грудь.

 

Огонь в камине догорел, в темноте белки Чарли блестели, как осколки кости в ране. Чарли шмыгнул носом и шумно вздохнул.

 

Боб лег на спину и уставился в потолок. Его пронзали тени веток, стоявшего в саду дерева. Яблоня, кажется? Боб вспомнил, как вошел во двор этого дома впервые и увидел гнездо ласточки под крышей. Казалось, это случилось в другой жизни. Та жизнь была полна надежд и обещаний. Боб вспомнил сны, которые снились ему в этом доме, и закрыл глаза

***

Его разбудил стук колес. Стоило Бобу пошевелиться, сжать и разжать кулак, Джесси тут же оказался рядом.

 

— Как ты? — на лбу Джесси пульсировала вена, в глазах дрожали беспокойство и страх.

 

— Теперь ты веришь в проклятья? — улыбнулся Боб.

 

— Нет такого проклятья, которое нельзя разрушить, — Джесси стиснул зубы.

 

Боб резко сел и обнял его за шею. Вжался лицом в щеку Джесси и глубоко вздохнул.

 

— Скверный сон? — Джесси погладил его по спине. — Тебе пора научиться управлять своими снами, Боб.

 

Не отвечая, Боб поцеловал волосы Джесси, сполз ниже и приник губами к его шее. Боб чувствовал себя заключенным, покинувшим тюрьму. Он чувствовал себя умирающим от жажды, который наконец нашел источник воды. Кожа Джесси была соленной на вкус. Не прекращая целовать его, Боб дрожащими руками расстегнул рубашку Джесси, дотронулся сначала пальцами, потом губами до каждого его шрама. Он припустил штаны Джесси и взял в рот его полу возбуждённый член. Он еще не окреп полностью, и Боб мог заглотить его весь, целиком. Уткнувшись носом в паховые волосы Джесси, Боб глубоко вздохнул. Джесси мелко задрожал и накрыл ладонями уши Боба. Теперь он ничего не слышал, кроме влажных звуков, с какими заглатывал член Джесси. Он обжигал язык и при каждом движении давил на небо. Обнимая его губами, Боб втягивал щеки, водил языком вокруг головки и с глубоким удовлетворением вжимал пальцы в бедра Джесси. Он не позволит Джесси пошевелиться, сохранит контроль над ситуацией любой ценой. Бобу понадобится вся его воля и сила, чтобы удержать Джесси.

 

И Боб держал его — языком и руками. А Джесси массировал его виски и путал пальцы в его волосах. Боб дрожал от тревоги и удовольствия. Когда он принял член Джесси в горло, внутренняя вибрация вылилась в стон. Долгий и протяжный.

 

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — прошептал Джесси.

 

Боб был слишком занят Джесси и не мог позаботиться о своем возбуждении, все что ему оставалось — поджимать ягодицы и тереться вставшим членом о диван. Так мало возможностей, так мало движений и действий, и так много ощущений. Боб сосредоточился на руках Джесси в своих волосах, на его члене, скользящем по языку, на тепле его кожи под пальцами. Когда Джесси излился ему в горло, Боб не стал выпускать изо рта его обмякший член. Как никогда раньше Боб был близок к тому, чтобы кончить без прямой стимуляции, просто от солоноватого вкуса Джесси на языке.

 

Наверное, в ожидании оргазма, Боб забыл о необходимости удерживать Джесси. Так или иначе, Джесси перехватил инициативу, потянул его на себя, поцеловал в губы и запустил руку ему в штаны. Толкаясь в его кулак, Боб втягивал живот и вглядывался в лицо Джесси. Он кончил, смотря на подрагивающие ресницы Джесси и его влажные приоткрытые губы. Джесси накрыл ладонью его расслабленный член. Казалось, кожа Боба прилипла к ладони Джесси. Боб начал снова возбуждаться, когда раздался крик.

 

Боб знал, как умер Вуд. Кровь полилась у него из носа, рта и глаз. У Боба самого пошла носом кровь, когда Джесси пытался вытащить его из поезда. Но до сих пор ему не приходилось наблюдать со стороны действие проклятья. Или болезни?

 

Пассажиры жались к окнам, стремясь как можно дальше оказаться от стоящего в проходе мужчины. Его белая рубашка быстро пропитывалась кровью. Кровь текла из ушей, носа и глаз.

 

— Помогите! — Мужчина удивленно осматривал себя и окружающих. Он часто подносил к лицу носовой платок, будто надеялся остановить кровотечение.

 

Полная женщина с молодым лицом громко зарыдала. Девочка с коричневым бантом в светлых волосах закрыла лицо руками.

 

Несчастный в проходе сделал несколько шагов, вытянул перед собой руки, будто хотел кого-то схватить. Падая, он вцепился в штанину молодого человека. Парень заорал и отскочил в сторону. Его крик напомнил Бобу крик выпи. Однажды Джесси тоже кричал выпью. Когда это было? У Боба спина покрылась холодным потом.

 

Истекающий кровью мужчина забулькал, дернул ногами последний раз и замер. Лужа крови вокруг него стремительно увеличивалась, кровь пропитывала ковер и пачкала обувь пассажиров.

 

— Он умер? — Заикаясь, спросил кто-то.

 

Снова раздался крик. Кровь хлынула из глаз и носа у старухи в желтом платье. Старуха вскинула к потолку руки, сжала костлявые кулаки и завыла.

 

Боб почувствовал отвращение и страх. Люди заметались по вагону.

 

Боб схватил Джесси за плечо и развернул его к себе. Заметив растерянность и удивление во взгляде Джесси, Боб грубо встряхнул его.

 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сошел с поезда, прежде чем эта дрянь доберется до тебя, — он толкнул Джесси к двери. Он собирался скинуть его с поезда на ходу. Джесси сделал шаг и остановился.

 

— Ты должен спрыгнуть с поезда. Уходи, Джесси! Слышишь? Немедленно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер! Я не для этого защитил тебя от пули!

 

— Ты защитил меня от пули, чтобы я тебя выебал, — Джесси улыбнулся.

 

Боб оглянулся на пассажиров. Уже три человека истекали кровью. Кровь разлилась по полу. Ее ручьи добрались до сапог Джесси.

 

Боб никогда никого ни о чем не умолял. Он никогда так сильно не боялся. Ему казалось, что его мускулы одеревенели, тело не слушалось, пропал голос. Однажды он уже пережил подобную беспомощность и боялся ее больше смерти.

 

— Джесси, прошу тебя, — заплакал Боб. — Пожалуйста. Спрыгни с этого чертового поезда. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер.

 

— Я не могу бросить тебя, — Джесси взял его за руку и потащил за собой по коридору.

 

Дверь между вагонами была заперта. Джесси толкнул ее плечом, а когда она не поддалась, отступил на два шага и ударился о нее всем телом с такой силой, будто его кости были сделаны из метала.

 

Дверь распахнулась, ветер ударил Боба в лицо, забрался под рубашку, холодом исполосовал кожу. Держась за руку Джесси, Боб перешел в другой вагон. Здесь творилось то же самое. Люди истекали кровью. Пять мертвецов лежали в проходе. Переступив через них, Джесси не останавливаясь потащил Боба дальше.

 

Боб увидел пятно крови на рубашке Джесси, дотронулся до него и с облегчением вздохнул, осознав, что кровь не принадлежит Джесси. С ним все в порядке. Пока. Боб собирался столкнуть Джесси с поезда во время очередного перехода между вагонами. В конце коридора облокотившись о стену сидела женщина. Кровь текла по ее щекам. Джесси легко открыл следующую дверь. Боб вырвал руку из его ладони и толкнул Джесси в спину. Джесси пошатнулся, угодил ногой мимо платформы и начал падать. На миг Боб испугался, что он свалится под колеса, но Джесси ухватился за поручень и вернул себе равновесие. Он повернулся к Бобу и отвесил ему пощечину. Удар не был сильным, но Боб споткнулся и рухнул назад в коридор на мертвую женщину.

 

— Пожалуйста, Джесси, сойди с поезда, — не замечая ничего, снова и снова повторял Боб. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер.

 

Чтобы прекратить его истерику, Джесси снова ударил Боба по щеке и поставил его на ноги.

 

— Я не боюсь смерти. Тот, кто однажды заглянул за черту, не боится умереть.

 

Он сумасшедший, с ужасом подумал Боб. Джесси снова держал его за руку и тащил за собой. Они добрались до кабины машиниста. Открытая печь плевалась огнем. Уголь рассыпался по полу. Кочегары дрожали.

 

— Это Джесси Джеймс! — закричал машинист.

 

— Это Джесси Джеймс! — подхватили кочегары и потянулись к Джесси грязными руками.

 

Боб увлек Джесси назад. В вагоне поднялся крик. Мужчина с пушистыми седыми усами достал револьвер, и Джесси пристрелил его. Он толкнул Боба к стене и выстрелил еще пять раз. Патроны в кольте закончились, перезаряжать времени не было, Джесси вскочил на кресло и ударил одного из нападавших ногой.

 

— Это Джесси Джеймс! Он забрал наши деньги! Он убил моего отца. Он изнасиловал мою жену. Он покалечил мою дочь. Он ограбил банк, в котором лежали мои сбережения. Он пустил под откос поезд в Атланте. Он отрубил голову агенту Пинкертонов. Он пытал кассира в Норфолке. Это Джесси Джеймс он перерезал глотку своему кузену. Из-за него мы все умираем!

 

Джесси ударил кулаком по голове мужчину в расстегнутом пиджаке. Развернулся и оттолкнул женщину, вцепившуюся в его штанину. Джесси отбил и сломал еще несколько протянутых к нему рук и отправил в нокаут грузного мексиканца.

 

Боб кричал и безуспешно пытался растолкать пассажиров, окруживших Джесси.

 

Сразу несколько рук вцепились в рубашку Джесси. Джесси повис на багажной полке, свалил коробки и чемоданы на головы нападавших. На короткий миг Бобу показалось, что Джесси удастся восстановить равновесие, но рук было слишком много. В одной из них блеснул нож. Лезвие пропороло Джесси бок. Он пошатнулся и начал падать в толпу. Кто-то вцепился ему в волосы, кто-то в горло, женщины перехватили руки.

 

Боб увидел, как нож поднимается и опускается снова. Мальчик лет десяти толкнул Боба и закричал. Толпа перед Бобом волновалась, рычала и улюлюкала. Лысый мужчина закатал рукава. Негр с покрытым оспинами лицом вгрызся зубами в плечо Джесси. Девочка с растрепанными волосами выколола Джесси глаза. Юноша со шрамом на щеке, продолжал бить Джесси ножом в грудь снова и снова, будто хотел разрубить ребра и достать сердце. *** 

Боб проснулся от собственного крика. Дыхание царапало горло, в голове звенел колокол. Под носом и на щеках было мокро.

 

За окном светало, свет полз по саду, лип к подоконнику и занавескам. Одеяло Чарли лежало скомканным, вывернутым дыркой вверх. Одеяло Дика кто-то скрутил и сложил в углу. Боб вспомнил, что вчера им укрывался Джесси. Вспомнил окровавленную грудь Джесси. Сон перепутался с реальностью, и у Боба перехватило дыхание.

 

Он вскочил на ноги и бросился к лестнице. На ступенях он оглянулся на дверь подвала. Боб взглянул на свои руки и увидел на ладонях мозоли от лопаты. Он судорожно втянул в себя воздух. Сначала они похоронили в подвале Вуда, потом скинули под пол тело Дика. Неужели это случилось вчера? Воспоминания из сна были намного ярче.

 

Боб помчался наверх. Он должен увидеть Джесси и убедиться, что он жив.

 

В спальню Джесси Боб заходил лишь однажды. Джесси сам позвал его. Зачем? О чем он говорил? Что-то об управлении снами и изменении реальности? Или о снах говорил Джесси в поезде перед тем, как поцеловать Боба, раздеть и выебать его?

 

Боб распахнул дверь с такой силой, что она ударилась о стену. Воздух в комнате застоялся. Кровать была аккуратно застелена. Свет пробуждающегося солнца нарисовал на потолке кресты. Не найдя Джесси, Боб в растерянности заметался по комнате, врезался бедром в комод и перевернул стул. На его спинке висела одежда. Из кармана пальто выпала губная гармошка Вуда. Боб поднял ее и покрутил в руке.

 

Он не сомневался, что Дик убил Вуда. Чарли винил Джесси, но Боб всегда считал Чарли глупцом. Наверняка, можно придумать тысячу объяснений тому, почему губная гармошка Вуда оказалась у Джесси. Возможно, он подобрал ее во дворе после убийства или нашел где-то в доме. В конце концов, она могла завалиться за одеяло Дика.

 

Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Боб присел и ощупал пальто Джесси. Складной нож в левом кармане, старая гильза и мятая пуля — в правом, в нагрудном — скомканная газетная вырезка и несколько почтовых бланков для телеграмм. Тонкая бумага, черные буквы, выбитые на машинке с западающим «п».

 

— Мой человек работает на почте, — сказал вчера Джесси. — Он сообщил, что на следующей неделе в Плат-Сити привезут сто тысяч наличными и несколько ящиков с золотыми слитками.

 

Вот только в телеграфной переписке ничего не говорилось о деньгах и золоте. Боб взглянул на имена отправителя и адресата. Вуд Хайт и шериф Тимберлейк. Вуд сотрудничал с полицией. В ответ на его донос Шериф Тимберлейк сообщал, что собрал отряд из пятидесяти вооруженных людей, чтобы поймать Джесси Джеймса. Они поджидают его в Плат-Сити.

Услышав движение на лестнице, Боб быстро засунул телеграммы назад в карман и вскочил на ноги.

 

Джесси появился на пороге. Его борода и волосы были мокрыми после умывания. Какой-то инстинкт, наверное, самосохранения, заставил Боба взглянуть на пистолеты Джесси. Деревянные рукоятки в кожаной кобуре. Потом Боб посмотрел на грудь Джесси, с облегчением отметил его ровное дыхание и белую рубашку без следов крови. Наконец, он впился взглядом в лицо Джесси. Вглядываясь в оттенки голубого в его глазах, Боб сверял реальность с воспоминаниями и боролся со своими страхами. Сейчас его совсем не волновало, как Джесси воспримет его пристальное внимание.

 

Джесси оглядел спальню, посмотрел на стул, около которого топтался Боб, и ухмыльнулся.

 

— Решил прибраться у меня в комнате? — спросил он и приблизился к Бобу.

 

Их лица оказались в пяти дюймах друг от друга. У Боба сбилось дыхание и вспотели ладони. Он сделал шаг назад, потом еще один и уперся спиной в стену.

 

— А может ты рылся в моих вещах? — Джесси рассматривал его с холодным интересом.

 

— Нет, Джесси… Я…

 

Это было похоже на сон. Близость Джесси, его запах. У Боба закружилась голова. Он посмотрел на плотно сжатые губы Джесси, вспомнил, какими они были во сне на вкус, и от возбуждения у него подвело живот.

 

— Я сразу заметил, что ты что-то скрываешь, Боб. Я спрашивал себя, неужели этот малыш работает на Пинкертонов? Их шпионы часто выглядят невинными. Я спрашивал себя, неужели этот мальчик продался Долтонам?

 

Джесси выдохнул ему в лицо и придвинулся ближе. Боб чувствовал тепло его тела и боялся обжечься.

 

— Некоторое время я сомневался, но теперь я точно знаю, что с тобой не так, — Джесси облизнул губы и дотронулся до паха Боба.

 

Боб попытался вырваться, отстраниться, сбежать, но Джесси сжал через одежду его возбужденный член, и Боб затих, хватая ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

 

Продолжая рассматривать Боба с прежним холодным любопытством, Джесси смял его член. Холод во взгляде Джесси причинял Бобу едва ли не физическую боль. Он чувствовал себя униженным и беспомощным.

 

— Пожалуйста, не нужно…

 

— Почему? — Джесси склонил голову на бок и забрал в горсть его яйца.

 

— Отпусти меня, пожалуйста…

 

— Я думал, ты хочешь меня. Посмотри, у тебя встало, едва я приблизился. Ты дрожишь от моих прикосновений. Так что не так, Боб? Разве это не то, чего ты хотел?

 

Боб чувствовал себя дождевым червем, которого разрезают пополам, чтобы посмотреть, как он будет извиваться. То, как он сейчас извивался в руках Джесси было неправильно и мерзко.

 

— Нет, нет, — Боб закусил губу, замотал головой и спустил в штаны.

 

Никогда прежде он не испытывал большего отвращения к себе.

 

Джесси же, похоже, искренне забавлялся. Нажав несколько раз на обмякший член Боба, он размазал мокрое пятно по его ширинке, потом снисходительно улыбнулся.

 

— Иди умойся, герой-любовник.

 

Утратив к Бобу интерес, Джесси отвернулся. Боб вылетел из комнаты, будто за ним гнались демоны.

 

Он никак не мог успокоить дыхание, никак не мог перестать дрожать. На улице начал стучать зубами от холода. Боб подставил миску под кран и налег на насос. Сполоснув горящее лицо, он заметил, что весь покрыт испариной — волосы взмокли от пота, рубашка прилипла к спине. А еще ему повсюду чудился солоноватый, густой запах собственной спермы. Боб не избавился от него даже после того, как с мылом застирал пятно на штанах. Надеясь перебить горький привкус во рту, Боб пил воду из-под крана до тех пор, пока у него не разболелся живот.

 

Помочившись на стену дома, Боб заметил Чарли. Он возился с седлами. Посмотрев на Боба, Чарли поспешно отвел взгляд, шмыгнул носом и вытер лицо рукавом.

 

Боб подошел ближе.

 

— Завтра он хочет, чтобы мы поехали в Плат-Сити, — бесцветным голосом объявил Чарли. — Переночуем в лесу, утром возьмем банк.

 

У Боба перехватило горло. В Плат-Сити их ждал шериф Тимберлейк и пятьдесят ружей. Но Боб не мог сказать сейчас об этом Чарли, потому что у Чарли тряслись руки и дрожал подбородок.

 

— Что с тобой?

 

— Я, — Чарли попытался вздохнуть, получился всхлип. — Я боюсь. То, что он сделал с нами вчера… Он убил Дика. Убил Вуда.

 

Боб кивнул, Джесси убил Вуда за то, что он сдал его шерифу Тимберлейку. Но об этом тоже сейчас не время говорить.

 

— Успокойся, Чарли. Он не убьет нас.

 

— Лучше бы просто убил. Потому что после вчерашнего, мне кажется, что ему нравится мучить нас, — Чарли отвернулся.

 

— Перестань, Чарли, — Боб дернул его за рукав. — Он не убьет нас. Я не позволю ему это сделать.

 

— Ты слышал, что в прошлом году пьяница в салуне выстрелил в него? — глаза Чарли расширились от страха. — Они что-то не поделили за бильярдом, и он пальнул Джесси в спину с трех шагов. Так вот пуля отскочила от Джесси, как от камня. Иногда мне кажется, что он дьявол.

 

— Он всего лишь человек, — Боб вспомнил свой сон, нож кромсающий грудь Джесси и девочку, выдавливающую его глаза. — Он ничего нам не сделает. Я тебе обещаю, Чарли.

 

— Эй! — окликнул их с крыльца Джесси. — Я больше не разрешаю вам выходить во двор без моего разрешения.

 

Чарли судорожно втянул в себя воздух и поплелся к дому.

 

Боб посмотрел на свой пах, пока они говорили, его штаны почти высохли.

 

— Я рассказывал Бобу о Плат-Сити, — начал оправдываться Чарли.

 

— Вот как? И что сказал Боб? — Джесси прищурился.

 

Несмотря на то, что ветер трепал его волосы и развевал рубашку, Боб снова почувствовал себя запертым в душной комнате и прижатым к стене.

 

— Обрадовался? Сказал, как собирается тратить свою долю? Из ста тысяч ему достанется тридцать. За такие деньги стоит жизнью рискнуть, верно, Боб?

 

Боб сглотнул. Почему Джесси собирается в Плат- Сити, он ведь знает, что идет в ловушку?

 

Боб должен набраться смелости и поговорить с ним. Он должен сказать — мы не поедем в Плат-Сити, потому что там нас ждет засада. Но Джесси снова смотрел на него с холодным интересом, и Боб чувствовал запах спермы и сжимался внутри.

 

— Может, нам не нужно ехать в Плат-Сити, — промямлил он.

 

Джесси засмеялся, подошел ближе, обнял левой рукой Боба за плечи и встряхнул его. От этих прикосновений у Боба закружилась голова.

 

— Ты испугался, Боб? Думаешь, большие деньги, большой риск? Боишься, что мы не справимся? Чарли! Твой брат всегда был таким пугливым и неуверенным?

 

— Случалось, — как за спасательный круг, Чарли ухватился за возможность позубоскалить вместе с Джесси и ненадолго забыть о том, как сильно он его боится. — В пять лет Боб во время грозы прятался под кровать.

 

— Правда? А я всегда любил грозу, — Джесси крепче прижал к себе Боба.

 

Не в силах больше терпеть это издевательство, Боб оттолкнул его руку и отошел в сторону. Он возбудился от близости Джесси и злился, что Джесси знает об этом.

 

— Не бойся, Боб, — примирительно сказал Джесси. — Идем в дом. Я расскажу вам, какой у нас план.

 

В гостиной Джесси раскидал ногами одеяла по углам и освободил середину комнаты. Он сел у камина и закурил. Чарли достал из корзины яблоко и надкусил его.

 

— Знаете, что в Плат-Сити огромный вокзал со стеклянной крышей? Слышали, что там ремонтируют старые паровозы и вагоны? Говорят, на главной площади Плат-Сити какой-то европеец построил фонтан, как в Риме. Жаль, Дик покинул нас, он бывал там и мог многое рассказать.

 

Чарли и Боб переглянулись. Оба вспомнили, что мертвое тело Дика сейчас валяется в подвале. Под полом. Возможно, как раз под досками, на которых они сидят. Чарли заерзал.

 

— Это будет весело, как в Норфолке, — продолжал Джесси. — Мы приедем в город. Чарли останется с лошадьми. Мы с Бобом войдем в банк. Он направит револьвер на кассира и прикажет ему открыть сейф. Если кассир откажется, Боб засунет револьвер ему в рот, как член шлюхе, толкнет дуло в горло. И скажет, — Джесси набрал полную грудь воздуха и закричал. — Открывай сейф, сука, не то я вышибу тебе мозги и выебу твой труп.

 

Боб вздрогнул от этого крика. Наблюдая за ним, Джесси рассмеялся и потер губы.

 

— А потом на улице начнется стрельба. Я выгляну в окно, замечу двух стрелков на крыше. Я сниму одного, второй прострелит мне плечо. Я скажу Бобу заканчивать веселье. Перепуганный кассир откроет чертов сейф, Боб сметет деньги в мешки и пристрелит трусливого ублюдка. Потом мы выйдем на улицу. Боб отстрелит яйца мальчишке, который попытается преградить нам дорогу… Я разобью голову тому, кто ранит Чарли. Куда ты хочешь, чтобы тебя ранили, Чарли? В руку или ногу?

 

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня ранили, — проворчал Чарли.

 

— Брось, Чарли. Человек очень живучая тварь. Знаешь, сколько пуль всадили в Боба Янгера в Норфолке? Одиннадцать. Несмотря на это он продолжал стрелять. Кровью плевался и отстреливался. Правда, в седле держаться не мог, потому мы с Фрэнком его бросили. А Коул не захотел его бросать. За это законники всадили в Коула двадцать три пули. Врачи в тюремной больнице их потом два дня выколупывали. Я слышал, одна застряла у Коула под черепом, ее так и не смогли достать. Они отправили бедного Коула Янгера в тюрьму с пулей в голове, представляете?

 

— Наверное, для Янгеров это был кошмар, — пробормотал Боб, и тут же его осенила догадка. — И для тебя, наверное, тоже, Джесси, потому что ты бросил их.

 

Джесси затянулся, выпустил к потолку кольцо дыма и улыбнулся.

 

— Думаешь, я сожалею о том, что бросил их?

 

— Они были твоими кузенами и друзьями, — Боб пожал плечами.

 

— Ни один человек в здравом уме не остался бы умирать вместе с ними. К тому же мне плевать на Янгеров, меня волнует другое. Я пытаюсь представить, каково это, когда в тебя впиваются двадцать три пули, — Джесси облизнул губы и понизил голос до шепота. — Наверное, ты не замечаешь первые раны. Так часто случается во время боя. Ты не чувствуешь боли, стараешься не обращать на нее внимания. Сначала ты ощущаешь только раздражение от того, что крови становится все больше, она хлюпает у тебя под рубашкой и в трусах. Из-за нее скользит рукоятки пистолета в руке. Но рано или поздно ты поскальзываешься на своей крови, падаешь и утыкаешься в нее лицом. Вы знали, что Бобу Янгеру снесли пол челюсти? Представляете, он упал в лужу собственной крови и блевотины, захотел выругаться, а язык порван! И тогда его проняло. О боже, что же делать, я не хочу умирать, неужели это конец?! А как только он подумал об этом, он заметил боль. Она накрыла его, как волна во время прилива накрывает берег, и закружила его как сильное течение. Захваченный этим течением, он больше не понимал, что происходит и куда стрелять, но продолжал слепо нажимать на курок.

 

— Нам не нужно ехать в Плат-Сити, — Боб наконец сказал то, что давно собирался сказать.

 

Джесси моргнул, отвлекся от своего видения.

 

— Почему бы нам не поехать в Плат- Сити, Боб?

 

— Потому что я видел телеграммы.

 

— Ха-ха. Забавная история. Чарли, ты слышал эту историю?

 

Чарли покачал головой, посмотрел в замешательстве сначала на Джесси, потом на Боба.

 

— Сегодня утром, после нашего с тобой разговора, я поднялся наверх. И знаешь, кого я застал в своей спальне? Боба! Он рылся в моих вещах. Но это еще не самое интересное, — Джесси хищно улыбнулся. — Когда я спросил его, что он делает, Боб покраснел, как девица в первую брачную ночь. А когда я подошел к нему, он возбудился. Ты знал, Чарли, что у твоего брата встает на мужчин?

 

Чарли выглядел удивленным и сбитым с толку.

 

— Еще как встает, — протянул Джесси, наслаждаясь моментом. — Притронься, и Боб вспыхивает, как спичка. Зрачки у него становятся огромные преогромные.

 

Не в силах больше терпеть издевательство, Боб вскочил на ноги и бросился к двери. Он собирался уйти, бежать во двор, а потом за калитку и на край света. Но его остановил щелчок револьвера. Не столько страх, сколько удивление вынудили Боба обернуться и растеряно посмотреть на оружие в руке Джесси.

 

— Ну что же ты стесняешься? Ведешь себя как гребаная девственница! — воскликнул Джесси. — А ты и правда похож на девушку. Яркие губы, длинные ресницы. Все эти взгляды украдкой… Ты не замечал, Чарли, что Боб на девчонку похож?

 

— Нет, — Чарли поежился.

 

— Сними штаны, Боб. Я хочу посмотреть на твой член. Неужели ты стесняешься после того, как кончил сегодня в мой кулак? Ну же, я уже прикасался к твоему члену, теперь хочу его увидеть.

 

Чарли втянул голову в плечи и ничего не сказал.

 

— Или может ты стесняешься Чарли? Так он твой брат, наверное, тысячу раз видел тебя голым.

 

— Лучше пристрели меня, Джесси, — Боб стиснул челюсти так плотно, что у него заболели зубы.

 

Джесси улыбнулся, и в какой-то момент Бобу показалось, что он так и сделает, но потом Джесси двинул кистью и нажал на курок. Пуля ушла в пол в дюйме от ноги Чарли. Перепуганный Чарли откатился в сторону и забился в угол.

 

— Сначала я пристрелю твоего брата.

 

— Нет, Джесси, пожалуйста, — взмолился Боб.

 

— Стащи с него штаны, Чарли! — рявкнул Джесси.

 

— Да брось, Джесси, — испугано пролепетал Чарли.

 

— Стащи с него штаны, или я тебе пулю в задницу всажу!

 

Чарли метнулся к Бобу и застыл, глядя ему в глаза. Во взгляде Чарли Боб прочитал ужас, просьбу и извинения.

 

Боб не смог сдержаться — как только Чарли потянулся к его ремню, он ударил его по рукам. Джесси встал со своего места, держа револьвер в левой руке, он врезал Бобу в лицо правой.

 

Боб пошатнулся, из носа у него потекла кровь. Джесси ударил его коленом в живот, и Боб упал на четвереньки. Вжав револьвер ему между лопаток, Джесси сдернул с него штаны.

 

Боб закрыл глаза, ожидая новых побоев, но вместо того, чтобы его бить, Джесси опустился рядом на колени. Левой рукой с револьвером он уперся в пол, правой убрал упавшие Бобу на лицо волосы. Боб шарахнулся от его прикосновения, сел на пятки и шмыгнул разбитым носом. Он не мог вытереть льющуюся из носа кровь, потому что, двумя руками прикрывал обнаженный пах.

 

— Тише, — обманчиво мягко сказал Джесси. Он вытер лицо Боба рукавом своей рубашки, снова поправил его волосы и почесал его за ухом, как собаку.

 

— Тебе же нравится, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, — улыбнулся Джесси. Боб смотрел на морщины в уголках его глаз и дрожал. Дрожал от страха, от близости Джесси, от воспоминаний из сна. Во сне Джесси сидел так же близко. Во сне Джесси позволял дотрагиваться до своих губ и целовать свои шрамы. Боб судорожно вздохнул. Кровь стучала в ушах, как колеса поезда.

 

— Посмотри, какой он красивый, Чарли, — Джесси потер большим и указательным пальцами мочку уха Боба и опустил руку ему на шею. — Готов спорить, ни у одной шлюхи, которую ты ебал, не было такой светлой, нежной и гладкой кожи.

 

Боб смотрел, как шевелятся губы Джесси, как дрожат его зрачки, и не мог вздохнуть.

 

Джесси сжал шею Боба и приставил револьвер к его паху.

 

— Убери руки, малыш.

 

Боб закусил губу и покачал головой, глаза у него наполнились слезами. Просить пощады не осталось сил.

 

— Перестань, Джесси, — от испуга голос Чарли охрип.

 

— Вы же знаете, я псих. Я могу убить вас, как убил Вуда и Дика, — Джесси печально улыбнулся, выдержал паузу, потом закричал. — И клянусь, я убью вас, как только ваше нытье мне надоест!

 

Дуло револьвера скользнуло по рукам Боба и уперлось ему в низ живота.

 

Джесси сильнее сжал его шею, надавил на затылок и притянул к себе.

 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пристрелил Чарли первым? Хочешь, чтобы я прострелил ему сначала руки или ноги? Хочешь посмотреть сколько крови из него вытечет, прежде чем он умрет от ее потери?

 

Прокусив губу до крови, Боб покачал головой. Всхлипнув, он убрал руки от паха.

 

— Молодец, — Джесси ослабил хватку, помассировал его шею и провел револьвером по голому бедру от паха до колена и назад, будто лаская. — Все хорошо. Мне нравится, когда ты такой покорный и откровенный, не зажимаешься и не пытаешься ничего от меня скрыть. А тебе, Чарли?

 

С губ Чарли сорвалось что-то нечленораздельное, похожее то ли на стон, то ли на мычание.

 

— Тебе ведь тоже не нравится, когда Боб врет тебе? Не нравится, что он считает тебя идиотом?

 

— Нет-нет, — Чарли отчаянно замотал головой.

 

— Никому не нравится, когда им врут. Особенно, если врут близкие люди — братья, кузены, друзья. Иногда за такое убивают. Ты знаешь, что Вуд сдал меня полиции, Чарли? Сдал всех нас. Боб может подтвердить. Сегодня утром, когда он рылся в моих вещах, он нашел переписку Вуда с шерифом Тимберлейком. Представляешь, Чарли, мой кузен хотел отправить меня на виселицу?

 

— Это… это очень плохо, Джесси… Это грязно. Не знаю, чтобы я делал на твоем месте…

 

Джесси едва слушал его, он рассматривал Боба.

 

— Подрочи ему, Чарли.

 

— Что?

 

— Иди сюда. Сядь на колени и подрочи своему брату.

 

— Я… — Чарли тяжело опустился рядом. От него пахло потом. Избегая смотреть Бобу в глаза, он неуклюже дотронулся до его члена.

 

Боб дернулся, Джесси сильнее сжал его шею, не позволяя отстраниться. Боб поморщился, сжал кулаки. Его член горел в сухой и жесткой ладони Чарли. Каждое движение больно натягивало кожу и прижимало яички. А револьвер в руках Джесси по-прежнему давил на бедро. Джесси заметил взгляд Боба и убрал оружие — не спрятал, но положил его себе на колени. Боб неосознанно проследил за его движение, уперся взглядом в пах Джесси. Вспомнил, как во сне брал его член в рот, и испытал страх, стыд и отвращение к самому себе.

 

Чарли продолжал дергать его член. Грубая механическая стимуляция оказалась отвратительно долгой, мучительной и действенной. Боб возбудился.

 

— Пожалуйста, не нужно…

 

— Тебе нравится, — Джесси улыбнулся.

 

— Нет, — прошептал Боб.

 

— Правда ему нравится, Чарли?

 

Чарли неопределенно хмыкнул. У него был испуганный, забитый взгляд, а щеки покрылись пятнами румянца.

 

— У тебя была девушка, Боб? Ты когда-нибудь спал с девушкой? Фантазировал о девушке? Что ты представляешь, когда дрочишь? Расскажи мне, что тебе снилось последний раз, когда ты проснулся на мокрых простынях.

 

Боб сглотнул, на глаза снова навернулись слезы. Какая-то часть его сознания хотела закричать: мне снился ты, Джесси, ты был нежен, ты любил меня! Но сны лгали. И сейчас Боб ненавидел их, ненавидел Джесси и ненавидел себя.

 

— Ты видел во сне меня? — Джесси снова понизил голос до издевательски интимного шепота. — Не нужно это больше скрывать. Я все знаю. Я видел, как ты возбудился только от того, что я подошел к тебе. Похоже у тебя не впервые встало на меня. Я прав?

 

— Я ненавижу тебя.

 

Чарли продолжал терзать его член, будто доил корову.

 

— Я прав, — довольно кивнул Джесси. — Прекрати, Чарли. Ты скоро сотрешь ему член до крови.

 

Чарли отдернул руку.

 

— Встань на четвереньки, Боб, — попросил Джесси. Не приказал, именно попросил. Таким же тоном, он просил Боба во сне не торопиться.

 

Боб хотел закричать, но вместо этого просто замотал головой. Сначала слабо, потом так быстро, что комната закачалась у него перед глазами. Джесси не держал его больше за шею, и Боб попытался отстраниться, отползти, прикрыться.

 

Джесси ударил его рукояткой пистолета в челюсть. Боб свалился на пол. Его рот наполнился кровью. Он пощупал языком щеку, два зуба шатались.

 

Боб хотел подняться, но Джесси схватил его за загривок и прижал щекой к полу.

 

— Я же просил тебя, Боб, — с сожалением протянул Джесси. — Не нужно делать глупости. Не нужно злить меня. Не нужно подставлять Чарли.

 

Боб всхлипнул и заерзал щекой по полу, пытаясь вырваться. Джесси упер револьвер ему в бок. Боб задергался сильнее, мечтая, чтобы он выстрелил.

 

Но Джесси не выстрелил, он снова ударил Боба рукояткой. Удар пришелся в висок и на миг оглушил Боба. Джесси ударил еще раз, и Боб обмяк. Кровь затекала ему в глаза и мешала поднять веки, руки и ноги налились свинцовой тяжестью.

 

— Джесси, — задушено прошелестел Чарли.

 

Джесси убрал револьвер от Боба и направил его на Чарли.

 

— Закрой пасть, Чарли! Клянусь, если будешь ныть, если скажешь, что у тебя не встает, ты не можешь или еще что-то, я отстрелю тебе яйца, а потом выебу твоего брата пистолетом. Вгоню кольт ему в задницу по самую рукоятку и нажму на курок. Ты меня понял, Чарли?

 

Боб не мог видеть Чарли, но представил, как он бледнеет и кивает. Боб слышал, как Чарли возится с одеждой, слышал влажные звуки, с которыми он надрачивает свой член.

 

— Готов поспорить, Чарли, ты ебал только шлюх, и тебе ни разу не довелось распечатать целку. Верно?

 

— Д-д-да.

 

— А тебе нравилось ебать шлюх в задницу, Чарли? Как часто ты доплачивал им за это удовольствие? Ведь было такое, признайся?

 

— Б-б-было.

 

— Но ты помнил, что до тебя в этой дырке побывало с десяток хуев, верно?

 

Что-то коснулось ягодицы Боба, и он снова забился, попытался ударить Чарли ногой.

 

— Шлюхи так не лягаются, Чарли, — засмеялся Джесси. — Ты совсем потерял хватку.

 

Джесси сдавил шею Боба так сильно, что у него потемнело перед глазами. Чарли взял Боба за бедра и поставил его на колени. Боб подумал, что большего унижения нельзя представить. В следующую минуту, когда Чарли вцепился в его ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, Боб понял, что ошибся. Он еще не достиг предела унижения. Дальше все будет только хуже. Боб снова попытался вырваться, завозил щекой по полу и заскулил.

 

— Тише-тише, будь послушным мальчиком, Боб. Ты ведь знаешь, что заслужил член в задницу.

 

Чарли толкнулся раз-другой, преодолел первое сопротивление мышц и впился пальцами в бедра Боба. У Боба задрожали колени, свело живот. Однажды Боба ударили ножом в бедро. Сейчас боль не была такой сильной, но она воспринималась острее и страшнее из-за стыда и беспомощности. Таким же беспомощным Боб чувствовал себя, когда Джесси опоил его ядом.

 

Чарли двигался быстро и яростно. Налегал на Боба всем весом, царапал его бедра и безжалостно дергал их на себя. Джесси сжимал сзади шею Боба, удерживая его на месте. Перед глазами у Боба все плыло от слез. Он всхлипывал при каждом толчке.

 

Чарли и Джесси отпустили его одновременно. Колени Боба разъехались, он упал на живот, затем, стремясь уменьшить боль в затекшей шее, с трудом перевернулся на бок. В голове поселилась пустота, бедра дрожали. Джесси что-то сказал, но Боб не разобрал слов. Он бездумно смотрел на траву прилипшую к каблукам Джесси, перевернутую чашку, пятна кофе на полу, царапины на досках.

 

Скрипнула дверь, Чарли вышел на улицу. Джесси щелкнул спичкой, спрятал огонь в кулаке и закурил сигару. Он резко повернул голову, будто услышал какой-то звук, посмотрел на двери подвала, потом уставился в пустоту где-то над головой Боба. Взгляд Джесси остекленел, сигара между тонких пальцев медленно сгорала, пепел падал на пол.

 

Боб представил изуродованные смертью лица Дика и Вуда. Вспомнил рванные края раны на шее Вуда и темную кровь внутри. Почему она была совсем не похожа на кровь Джесси во сне?

 

— Я наполнил фляги водой, — Чарли говорил громко, топал ногами и хлопал дверьми. Похоже, шум помогал ему не думать о том, что произошло. — Что будем делать с лошадьми Вуда и Дика, Джесси? Возьмем их с собой? Потом можно продать. Я это… мне седло Вуда понравилось, ты не против, если я заберу его себе?

 

— Я подарил его Вуду в прошлом году. Купил на ярмарке в Кентукки.

 

— Ээ… ты оставишь его себе?

 

— Нет, Чарли. Мне оно не к чему. Забирай.

 

— Там это… около ворот нищий милостыню уселся просить. Прогнать его, Джесси?

 

— Нет. Пусть сидит.

 

— Ладно. Хорошо, я тоже сначала подумал пусть сидит, потом решил, вдруг он привлечет к дому не нужное внимание.

 

Джесси посмотрел на Чарли с недоумением, будто удивился тому, что он волнуется о таких пустяках. Чарли тут же смутился, потупил взгляд, прочесал пятерней волосы, вздохнул и принялся отряхивать свою одежду.

 

— Блядь, прикройся уже, Боб, — выплюнул Чарли, стараясь не смотреть на брата.

 

Чарли что-то ворчал себе под нос, разогревая воду. Порезал палец, запаковывая посуду.

 

Общее онемение прошло, и Боб ощутил одновременно тошноту, жжение в заднице и давление в мочевом пузыре. Он с трудом встал и подтянул штаны, по бедрам потекло что-то теплое и липкое. Выйдя во двор, Боб согнулся пополам и выблевал вчерашний ужин на муравейник.

 

Кое-как он помочился, потом добрался до насоса, набрал полную миску воды и опустил в нее голову. Холодная вода обожгла широко распахнутые глаза, забилась в нос и рот. Мышцы на шее напряглись, руки вцепились в деревянный настил, на котором стояла миска — тело требовало воздуха. Усилием воли Боб удержал себя на месте. Изо рта вырвалось несколько пузырьков воздуха. Легкие вспыхнули. Перед глазами запрыгали красные точки.

 

Боб сохранял неподвижность так долго, как только мог. В конце концов, у него подкосились колени, и он завалился на траву. Хватая ртом воздух, Боб вспомнил о яде, каким накануне напоил их Джесси, и у него появилась идея.

 

Он не особо верил в успех своего плана, но цель давала надежду.

 

Поднявшись на ноги, Боб увидел Джесси. Джесси стоял на веранде и наблюдал за ним. Следит, чтобы Боб не сбежал? Боб усмехнулся. Еще некоторое время он провозился у насоса, напился и вернулся в дом.

 

В камине трещали дрова. Запах гари напоминал Бобу запах гниения и разложения. Он думал о телах в подвале, о поминальных кострах, индейских курганах и о фамильных склепах. Говорят, они всегда были в моде в Европе, и теперь богатые переселенцы хотели перенести традицию в Америку.

 

— Нужно поспать три час и выехать перед рассветом, — сказал Джесси. — Сначала поедем вдоль реки. На случай, если кто-то найдет тела в подвале, около реки всегда полно народу, и там нас труднее будет отследить. Потом мы переправимся через Миссури на пароме и поскачем напрямую к Плат-Сити. Пообедаем в каком-то маленьком городе, наберем воды и переночуем в лесу, утром в девять войдем в банк.

 

Интересно, подумал Боб, люди шерифа Тимберлейка тоже прячутся в лесу? Или может, в одном из вагонов, что стоит на запасном пути большого вокзала Плат-Сити? Вряд ли, в городе для них нашлось место. Да и не понравится местным властям, что по их улицам разгуливает толпа вооруженных головорезов. Боб как наяву увидел толстого мэра. Он полагал, что мэры везде выглядят одинаково. В его видение мэр-толстяк прогнусавил:

 

— Нам не нужны беспорядки. Стремление поймать одного преступника не повод пускать в город других. Вы можете поручиться за каждого из своих людей шериф Тимберлейк?

 

Это будет похоже на расстрел, подумал Боб.

 

Перед тем как лечь спать, Джесси забрал у Чарли и Боба револьверы. Отряхнув от пыли одеяло Дика, Джесси расстелил его около камина и завернулся в него вместе с пистолетами.

 

Боб не мог уснуть. Он еще раз обдумал свой отчаянный план и решил, что ему понадобится помощь Чарли. Прислушиваясь к свисту ветра в дымоходе, Боб считал свои вдохи и выдохи. Он сто раз досчитал до ста и на пробу ударил коленом о пол. Джесси и Чарли не пошевелились. Решив, что оба крепко спят, Боб подполз к Чарли и зажал ему рот ладонью.

 

В темноте белки Чарли были белыми, как кости в ране Эда Миллера. Чарли перепугался настолько, что даже не посмел сопротивляться. Боб мог легко задушить его. Но вместо этого он показал Чарли на дверь.

 

Убрав руку от его лица, Боб вышел на улицу. Чарли прокрался на веранду пригибаясь, будто над его головой свистели пули.

 

Боб взялся за ремень своих штанов. Если Джесси проснется, он собирался притвориться, что вышел помочиться. Но неожиданно Боб осознал, что после того, что случилось, никогда больше не сможет раздеться при Чарли.

 

Чарли понял его намек и ничего не стесняясь, расстегнул ширинку, достал член и пустил струю на муравейник. Боб посмотрел на член Чарли, и к его горлу подступила тошнота. Сглотнув горькую слюну, Боб сказал:

 

— В Плат-Сити нас ждет шериф Тимберлейк и пятьдесят ружей.

 

— Они убьют нас вместе с ним, — прошептал Чарли.

 

— У меня есть план, но мне нужна твоя помощь, Чарли. Я отвлеку Джесси, а ты пороешься в его вещах и найдешь ту гадость, которой он нас отравил.

 

— Но…

 

— Что вы там делаете? — Джесси появился на пороге. Он не выглядел сонным, он выглядел настороженным и готовым к бою.

 

Что если он слышал весь их разговор, подумал Боб и запаниковал. От волнения он оступился и едва не слетел с веранды.

 

— Эй, полегче, — Чарли схватил его за локоть.

 

На миг они оба замерли, одновременно вспомнили другие прикосновения, унизительные и отвратительные. Чарли отдернул руку и отвел взгляд. В эту минуту Боб возненавидел Чарли.

 

Под присмотром Джесси они вернулись в гостиную и легли на свои одеяла.

 

— Спите, — приказал Джесси. — Не хочу, чтобы завтра вы заснули в седле.

 

Боб подтянул одеяло к подбородку и сжал кулаки. Судя по движению теней на потолке, он лежал, не меняя позы, час или два. Потом он встал на ноги.

 

На улице было холодно. Облачка пара вылетали изо рта, как пузыри, кода Боб пытался утопиться в миске.

 

Он зашел в конюшню. Лошадь Чарли заржала, когда он хлопнул дверью. Боб надеялся, что Джесси услышит шум.

 

Боб нашел в углу старые поводья, проверил длину и перекинул их через потолочную балку.

 

Один конец Боб закрепил за самую прочную перегородку стойла, что смог отыскать, второй — завязал петлей. Когда он закончил, у него дрожали руки.

 

Боб огляделся. Что если Джесси не успеет? Что если не станет вытаскивать его из петли, а наоборот захочет посмотреть, как Боб задыхается? Что если его мучения доставят Джесси удовольствие? У Боба спина покрылась холодным потом, жжение в заднице, на которое он старался не обращать внимание, обострилось. Он несколько раз дернул веревку, подтащил петлю ближе к деннику. Так он сможет дотянуться до деревянной перегородки рукой и сам спасти себя.

 

И все равно лезть в петлю было страшно. Противно. Боб боялся снова почувствовать себя беспомощным. Но у него не было выхода. Иначе обмануть Джесси не получится.

 

Боб встал на ведро, просунул голову в петлю и прислушался. В доме хлопнула дверь. Боб досчитал до пяти и оттолкнул ведро ногой. Веревка перехватила горло, и паника ослепила Боба. Это оказалось страшней, чем он себе представлял. Боб ничего не видел, бесполезно дергал ногами, размахивал руками и никак не мог найти спасательную опору. Ему казалось, вода снова наполняет его легкие.

 

Кто-то обнял его бедра и перерезал веревку.

 

— Тупой щенок, — выругался Джесси и уложил Боба на земляной пол.

 

Боб забился, попытался отстраниться, отползти, спастись, но Джесси не позволил, видимо, боясь, что Боб как-то навредит себе, прижал его к груди.

 

— Успокойся, — Джесси погладил его по голове. — Все закончилось, все позади.

 

От обманчивой ласки и утешений Боб засмеялся. Смех быстро превратился в всхлипы и слезы. Боба трясло, он знал, что ничего не закончилось.

 

— Зачем? — Боб не мог говорить, веревка повредила голосовые связки. Он мог только хрипеть. — Зачем ты вытащил меня из петли? Ты же все равно убьешь меня. Потащишь в Плат-Сити, и там нас расстреляют.

 

— Это лучше, чем повеситься в конюшне.

 

Боб не понимал Джесси, от этого стало еще обиднее. Он плакал и цеплялся за рубашку Джесси, не соображая, что говорит.

 

— Почему? Почему мы должны ехать в Плат-Сити? Почему ты заставил Чарли… Я ведь ничего тебе не сделал Джесси. Я любил тебя…

 

— Я знаю, Боб. Ты показался мне особенным, когда застрелил Эда. Не таким как все. Я думал, за твоей кажущейся мягкость скрывается настоящая сила. Но потом… ты оказался таким же трусливым и лицемерным ублюдком, как все остальные.

 

— Зачем нам ехать в Плат-Сити? — Боб отстранился и заглянул Джесси в лицо.

 

— Потому что смерть все меняет, — сказал Джесси. — Здесь грязно, темно и воняет. Представь себе яркий день и людей вокруг. Представь залпы из десятка ружей, как на салюте. Жалящие укусы пуль, похожие на поцелуи любовника, которому нельзя отказать, которого нельзя забыть.

 

— Я любил тебя, — Боб постарался вложить в эти слова все свое разочарование и обиду.

 

— Если бы любви было достаточно, — тихо засмеялся Джесси. — Но ты слаб, как твой брат, как Дик и Вуд. Как и они ты заслуживаешь смерти.

 

Во взгляде Джесси не было злости, скорее что-то похожее на сожаление и досаду. Тоска, которую Боб не в силах был понять.

 

Джесси хотел помочь ему подняться, но Боб оттолкнул его руки и спотыкаясь пошел к дому.

 

Внутри Чарли едва заметно кивнул ему, Боб не сразу вспомнил о их заговоре. Не сразу вспомнил о своем сумасшедшем плане. Смешно. Но цель, вселившая в него надежду несколько часов назад, теперь казалась не важной. Даже желание жить потускнело. Петля вокруг шеи и бессмысленный разговор с Джесси забрали у Боба последние силы. Он рухнул на одеяло лицом вниз, сосредоточился на боли в передавленном горле и разорванной заднице и вырубился. Если это был сон, он ничем не отличался от потери сознания. Непроглядная бесконечная темнота.

 

Боб проснулся от того, что бледный и испуганный Чарли тряс его за плечо. Он быстро сунул Бобу в руку стеклянный пузырек и выскочил на улицу. Собираясь, Боб слышал за окном голоса Чарли и Джесси, фырканье лошадей.

 

Они выехали в темноте, как Джесси и планировал. Фонари города остались позади. Вокруг потянулись укрытые тенями поля. Лошади ровно шли по темно-красной, как кровь, глине. Северный ветер разогнал облака, но не добрался до звезд. Небо так и осталось серым, безжизненным и пустым. Даже, когда появилось солнце, оно не вдохнуло в него жизнь.

 

Джесси прибывал в хорошем настроение — заезжал вперед, заговаривал с возницами дилижансов и фермерами. Он трепался о погоде, ценах на лошадей, выборах, обсуждал свежие слухи о Нью-Йоркском душителе.

 

На пароме Боб слез с лошади и едва устоял на ногах. Колени подогнулись, боль в заднице перекинулась на поясницу. Больше всего он хотел забиться в угол и отлежаться там несколько дней. Но Джесси гнал их в Плат-Сити, спеша навстречу своим двадцати трем пулям.

 

Боб думал о них, когда покинул паром и когда вместе с Чарли и Джесси сел за стол в маленькой деревне. Окна салуна выходили на главную площадь. Посреди нее стояла висельница. В петле болталась колдунья. Местные рассказывали, что она торговала приворотными зельями. Кто их выпивал, был обречен всю жизнь любить одного человека. Говорят, зелья действовали даже после смерти колдуньи. Джесси смеялся над этими сказками, Чарли неуверенно поддакивал ему. А Боб думал о двадцати трех пулях и не мог заставить себя ничего съесть.

 

У него бурчало в животе, когда они въехали в лес. Высокие деревья тянули голые ветки к серому небу. Время от времени над головой вскрикивали сойки, вдалеке не замолкая ни на минуту стучал дятел. Выбирая место для лагеря, Джесси рассказывал охотничьи байки. А потом увел Чарли охотиться на зайца. Пока их не было, Боб вылил яд в флягу Джесси.

 

Джесси вернулся, неся убитого зайца. Хвастаясь, он несколько раз потряс тушкой перед лицом Боба. Распотрошив зайца, Джесси заявил, что умеет предсказывать судьбу по внутренностям животным. Раскидав на земле кишки, он обещал Бобу великое будущее, а Чарли скорую смерть.

 

Заяц хорошо прожарился на костре. Запах мяса привлек к лагерю мышей и хорьков. Посмеиваясь, Джесси подстрелил несколько из них, потом приложился к своей фляге. Боб затаил дыхание. Он почти ничего не знал о яде, который подмешал в воду Джесси. Будь у него время, Боб поймал бы бродячую собаку и проверил на ней действие яда. Он боялся, что у Джесси встанет сердце, как у Дика. Он боялся, что яд не подействует на Джесси. Боб считал собственные вдохи и выдохи. Когда он досчитал до ста, Джесси упал на спину и широко раскинул руки.

 

Боб подполз к Джесси и заглянул ему в лицо. Джесси приоткрыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать. В его глазах застыло удивление.

 

— Это ты сделал? — услышал Боб в своей голове голос Джесси.

 

— Все в порядке, Джесси. Теперь все будет хорошо, — Боб погладил его по волосам и ощутил прилив неведомой ранее нежности.

 

Чарли метнулся к сидельным сумкам и отыскал револьверы. Один он бросил Бобу, второй направил на Джесси.

 

— Ублюдок! Сукин сын! Ты убил Дика! Убил Вуда. Выебал моего брата! Гори в аду, мразь! — Чарли взвел курок.

 

Боб действовал на инстинктах, не думая. Он должен был остановить Чарли. Боб не мог встать, не мог драться, он был истощен и обессилен, но он мог пустить пулю Чарли в грудь, и он это сделал.

 

Чарли упал, захрипел и затих. Из уголка его губ потекла струйка крови.

 

Боб лег на землю рядом с Джесси, положил голову ему на плечо и обнял его поперек груди.

 

Костер догорел, стало холодно. Звезды на небе вздрагивали от каждого вдоха Боба. Он достал часы и засек время. Когда через три часа Джесси закашлял и пошевелил пальцами, Боб приподнял его голову и снова напоил его ядом.

 

К утру Боб продрог до костей. Джесси лежал на траве бледный и холодный. Его сердце едва билось. Волосы намокли от росы.

 

В глубине леса послышался собачий лай, будто началась охота. Или травля. Боб вскочил на ноги. Солнечный свет полз по темным от сырости стволам деревьев, заглядывал под заплесневевшие, мятые листья на земле. Взбивая их ногами, Боб потянул Джесси за запястья, посадил, обхватил за пояс и взвалил его себе на плечо. Джесси был тяжелым. Боб устал и измучился, он едва переставлял ноги, хватался за ветки, чтобы не упасть, но каким-то чудом он вынес Джесси к лошадям и взгромоздил безвольное тело в седло. Боб привязал к стременам руки и ноги Джесси и закрепил веревки под крупом лошади.

 

Забравшись на своего мерина, Боб привязал к луке своего седла уздечку лошади Джесси и пустил лошадей рысью.

 

Он не знал куда ехать, опасаясь преследования, выбирал пустые дороги и труднопроходимые тропы между холмов.

 

Наверняка, люди шерифа Тимберлейка скоро найдут тело Чарли. Возможно, они уже его нашли. Шериф Тимберлейк спросит себя, не связан ли мертвец с бандой Джесси Джеймса, которую мы поджидаем. Через день-два кто-то опознает Чарли. Возможно, Вуд Хайт сообщил шерифу имена всех участников банды. Если нет, все встанет на свои места, когда найдут тела Вуда и Дика. Вернее, сначала найдут Дика, потом заметят, что земляной пол подвала недавно вскапывали. Одного удара лопаты будет достаточно, чтобы найти Вуда. Тогда шериф Тимберлейк поймет, что ловушка не сработала, и Джесси Джеймс ушел.

 

Джесси будут искать. Как долго полиция будет охотиться за ним, если Джесси перестанет совершать ограбления и исчезнет? Боб полагал, что мелкие банды еще десять лет будут грабить и убивать, прикрываясь именем Джесси Джеймса, самого известного бандита на западе. Боб и сам когда-то мечтал собрать банду и назваться Джесси Джеймсом.

 

А если так, значит награду за голову Джесси власти еще долго не отменят. Если Боб попытается увезти Джесси в Мексику, скорей всего, их поймают. Кто-то заинтересуется бессознательным человеком, которого он возит с собой. Кто-то что-то заметит, кому-то расскажет. Боб не верил, что им удастся спрятаться. Куда бы он не поехал, состояние Джесси будет привлекать к себе ненужное внимание.

 

Когда Боб был маленьким, в округ Клей приезжал бродячий цирк. Пять покрытых дырявым брезентом повозок. Постоянное бряцание гитар, рычание старого льва, акробатки в нижнем белье, немой жонглер, женщина с четырьмя ногами. Этот цирк возил с собой мертвого индейского вождя и за деньги показывал его зевакам.

 

Всю следующую ночь Боб не спал. Он расстелил одеяла среди камней с подветренной стороны холма. Дрожал и прижимался к Джесси. Голубые глаза Джесси смотрели на удивительно звездное небо, в уголках его глаз стояли слезы. Боб согревал губы, прижимая их к волосам Джесси. Несмотря на холод, Боб чувствовал спокойствие и удовлетворение. Он больше никогда не расстанется с Джесси.

 

Утром Боб понял, если хочет что-то надежно спрятать, надо прятать это у всех на виду. Он должен найти бродячий цирк.

 

Боб заглянул в глаза Джесси. Джесси моргнул, его зрачки сузились от света. Боб склеит веки Джесси древесным клеем и будет позволять ему открыть глаза только, когда этого никто не видит.

 

Боб сообщит всему миру, что Джесси Джеймс мертв. Он покажет им его тело, разрешит сфотографировать, но никому не позволит к нему приблизиться или притронуться. Боб вспомнил поезд и кровь на груди и лице Джесси. Он не позволит этому случиться.

 

Чтобы осуществить свой план, ему понадобится много яда. На ферме в Миссури Боб нашел индейца с дырой в щеке. Все называли его Патриком, но он ненавидел это белое имя. Когда Патрик был маленьким, белые убили его семью, а ему прострелили щеку. Теперь белые платили ему два доллара в день за то, что он пас их овец и рыл оросительные каналы на их полях. Ветер свистел в дырявой щеке Патрика, когда Боб предложил ему пять тысяч — доля Чарли за яд для Джесси.

 

Патрик называл белых «волосатыми ртами». Он верил, что однажды белые перебьют друг друга. И надеялся, что яд, который он продаст Бобу, приблизит этот день.

 

Он привез Боба в резервацию ото, здесь на холмах стояли землянки, а за холмами начиналась пустыня. Говорили, в ней нет ни одного источника воды. Когда Патрик ушел в пустыню искать шамана, начались дожди. За десять долларов местная знахарка пустила Боба и Джесси в свою землянку. Боб научился ухаживать за Джесси. Переодевал его, кормил тертыми овощами, утром и вечером направлял его член в жестяную чашку и давил на низ живота, чтобы опустошить мочевой пузырь. Когда у Джесси через семь дней вздулся живот, старуха-знахарка показала, как вставить в прямую кишку полую трубку и выпустить газы, как залить внутрь воду, чтобы очистить кишечник. Однажды утром Боб поймал знахарку на том, что она собиралась ложкой вынуть глаз Джесси. Его зрачок похож на клочок летнего неба, с сожалением сказала старуха и показала Бобу свою коллекцию. Тридцать банок, в которых в спиртовом растворе плавали человеческие глаза. Все они были голубого цвета разных оттенков. Для каждого старуха придумала название: «небо после грозы», «небо перед первыми заморозками», «небо в день смерти сына». Боб никогда не видел, чтобы небо имело столько оттенков.

 

Через несколько дней Патрик вернулся с ядом и тремя охотниками. Они носили просторные рубашки поверх набедренных повязок и мягкие мокасины. Они отобрали у Боба все деньги. Не только долю Чарли, но также долю Вуда, Дика и Джесси. Но охотники ото привезли ему ядовитые грибы в маленьких мешочках и с удовольствием научили правильно их сушить и размельчать.

 

В начале зимы, когда земля обледенела, Боб и Джесси присоединились к бродячему цирку мистера Дэниэля. Мистер Дэниэль советовал почаще погружать тело Джесси в раствор спирта и щелочей, чтобы замедлить разложение. Боб смастерил для Джесси деревянную кровать, привязал его к ней веревками, на обратной стороне кровати прикрепил для отвлечения внимания тряпки, пропитанные спиртово-щелочным раствором. Он ненавидел эти запахи.

 

О смерти Джесси Джеймса написали все газеты. С разных уголков страны приезжали люди посмотреть на его тело. Цирк Дэниэля никогда не знал лучших времен. На заработанные за первую зиму и весну деньги хозяин купил слепого тигра и новые шатры. Предприимчивые фотографы продавали фотографию мертвого Джесси Джеймса за двадцать пять центов, как открытку. Говорили, эта открытка пользовалась спросом в Нью-Йорке, Канаде и даже в Европе.

 

Через год шумиха утихла. Люди все реже просили позволить им сфотографироваться с мертвым бандитом. Зато появились другие. Слепые, калеки, матери с больными детьми. Они хотели притронуться к Джесси, верили, что прикосновение исцелит их. В основном это были бедняки. Но встречались и богатые, которые предлагали Бобу сто, а иногда двести, и триста долларов за прядь волос, зуб или палец Джесси.

 

— Иногда, я их боюсь, — признавался Боб Джесси, когда они оставались наедине.

 

Обычно он не мог избавиться от тревоги, пока не смывал клей с век Джесси.

 

Джесси моргал, и Боб чувствовал облегчение и радость, наблюдая, как его зрачки сужаются от света.

 

От клея веки Джесси краснели, Боб промывал их раствором ромашки. Он делал это каждую ночь, вместе с другими необходимыми процедурами.

 

Прошло два года с того дня, как Боб отравил Джесси.

 

Развязывая веревки Боб заметил пятно пыли на манжете белой рубашки Джесси и порадовался, что вовремя забрал белье из стирки.

 

На переносной плите он сварил для Джесси овощи с мясом и растер их в пюре. Бобу нравилось, как макушка Джесси давила ему на грудь, а его волосы щекотали подбородок, когда он, кормил Джесси с ложки.

 

— Сегодня целый день гремит, а дождя все нет. Я был в аптеке и купил тебе мазь от боли в суставах.

 

Отставив миску с едой, Боб заглянул в лицо Джесси.

 

— Сегодня на представление привели много детей, — Боб подогрел воду и раздел Джесси. — Они визжали от восторга, когда тигр сожрал собаку. Сегодня впервые после перерыва на сцену вышла Эльза со своими ножами. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, как месяц назад она напилась и убила одного из зрителей? Мы тогда выступали в Атланте.

 

От долгой неподвижности Джесси похудел, его мышцы стали мягкими, кожа на локтях и коленях сморщилась. Боб взял Джесси за руку, распрямил пальцы, протер каждый влажной губкой и смочил ладонь. Вчера Боб подстриг Джесси ногти. Сегодня заметил на среднем пальца заусеницу и откусил ее.

 

— Этот парень, которого Эльза убила, был ее поклонником. После каждого представления дарил ей огромные букеты роз. Дэниэль опасался, что Эльза сбежит с ним и бросит цирк. Но она напилась и устроила скандал прямо на сцене. Сообщила всем, что девственница и обещала отдаться первому встречному, кто не побоится побыть мишенью для ее ножей. Влюбленный идиот вышел на сцену и поставил яблоко себе на голову. Нож пробил ему череп, а яблоко так и не упало.

 

Смывая шампунь с волос Джесси, Боб смотрел ему в глаза. А Джесси смотрел на него. Когда Боб отошел, Джесси проследил за ним взглядом. Часто моргая, он наблюдал, как Боб взбивает пену для бритья. Боб кусал губы, касаясь лезвием щек Джесси.

 

В последнее время кожа Джесси стала очень сухой. Опасаясь трещин, Боб каждый день смазывал ее рапсовым маслом.

 

Избавившись от своей одежды, Боб перевернул Джесси на живот. Втирая масло в его спину, Боб водил руками по кругу, пока ладони не начало покалывать от тепла. Затем он размял поясницу Джесси и занялся его мышцами. Бобу нравилось, как кожа Джесси краснела от прикосновений. Сначала спина, руки, потом ягодицы и икры. Боб перевернул Джесси на спину и улыбнулся ему. Большими пальцами втер масло вокруг ключиц, помассировал грудь, смазал шрамы и впалый живот. Боб взял в рот вялый член Джесси, отодвинул языком крайнюю плоть и пережал губами основание. Когда Джесси окреп у него во рту, Боб шумно втянул носом воздух и задвигал головой. Он втягивал щеки и причмокивал. Он делал это бесчисленное множество раз и хорошо изучил все реакции Джесси. Если Боб дразнил языком головку его члена, у Джесси дрожал живот. Если прижимал языком уздечку, у Джесси поджимались яйца. Если цеплял зубами крайнюю плоть, кадык Джесси дергался. Боб выпил сперму Джесси, не потеряв ни капли, отстранился и смазал маслом каждую складку крайней плоти, мошонку и под мошонкой.

 

Улыбнувшись Джесси, Боб перевернул его на бок и лег рядом. Он прижался грудью к спине Джесси, коленями толкнулся ему под колени. Боб любил засыпать и просыпаться в этой позе.

 

Он поцеловал ухо Джесси, зарылся лицом в его волосы. Погладив выступающие под тонкой кожей ребра, он опустил руку на ягодицу Джесси. Между ягодицами Джесси был обжигающе горячим. Боб вошел в него и замер. Закрыв глаза, он некоторое время лежал, не двигаясь, и вдыхал запах Джесси. Когда возбуждение стало невыносимым, Боб обнял Джесси — одной рукой обхватил его грудь, второй прижал живот и одновременно подался бедрами вперед. Казалось, надави он немного сильнее на живот Джесси, он почувствует под пальцами собственный член. Почувствует, как он ходит и вибрирует внутри Джесси.

 

Боб двигался медленно, в его голове все перепуталось, он забыл о яде, цирке, Чарли, Вуде и Дике. Он забыл, что существует смерть. Он не понимал, где заканчивается его тело и начинается тело Джесси. Кончив, Боб долго не выходил из Джесси.

 

Он засыпал и просыпался, прижимаясь к Джесси.

 

***

 

Колеса поезда ровно стучали. За окнами плыли заснеженные поля. Боб обнял свои колени, стараясь согреться и унять дрожь. Его обнаженная кожа покрылась мурашками. С тех пор как два года назад Джесси отобрал него одежду, Боб никак не мог согреться. Он посмотрел на руки Джесси и сглотнул. Только прикосновения Джесси могли подарить ему тепло и спасти его от окоченения и холода.

Джесси улыбнулся. Он положил ладони Бобу на плечи, погладил большими пальцами кадык и сжал шею.

 

— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, — задыхаясь попросил Боб.

Джесси слизнул слезу с его щеки и сильнее сдавил его горло.


End file.
